


第一案：田中家的女尸

by rovinci



Series: 於我归处 [1]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, M/M, Ronin - Freeform, Slow Burn, alternative universe, 幕府末期AU, 意外同居, 浪人, 言情力极低是我的错, 言情力极低的查案向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovinci/pseuds/rovinci
Summary: 幕府末期AU一切都始于一个意外。志摩在一个雨夜捡到了饿着肚子的伊吹蓝。第二天，他们被卷入了意想不到的无头女尸事件中。点击Notes有惊喜哟~
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm, smib
Series: 於我归处 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093634
Kudos: 13





	1. I

志摩撩起竹帘，从后门进了茶屋的时候，人声鼎沸的一夜已经接近结束，客人三三两两地逐渐散去了。他穿着一身玄色的衣衫，半张脸隐没在黑色面巾下，脚步无声无息地走进来，倒是将在厨房里干活，恰好转身的阿清吓得一颤，手里的茶托差点掉在地上。

志摩连忙顺势托住，放回灶台上， “ 十分抱歉。 ”

“ 是志摩君。 ” 阿清脸上微微一红，小声地道歉： “ 对不起，桔梗大人说了您要过来。我方才在走神，才吓了一跳。我给您倒杯茶去。 ”

志摩除下面巾，问她： “ 还有客人在楼上吗？ ”

阿清脸仍是红着的，答道： “ 这个时刻都回去啦！只有楼下的一两个客人，大概阵马先生还在，桔梗大人也在前面看账。 ” 她顿了一下，偷偷打量着志摩，他的衣服颜色不太显，在灯火下仔细看，像是有一团深色在肩侧， “ 您的衣服湿了吗？ ”

志摩反手轻轻一蹭，那只手掌立刻变得鲜红。

“…… 啊！ ”

阿清掩住口，低低惊呼了一声。

志摩马上解释： “ 我没事，不是我的血。 ”

阿清赶紧转头，将自己的帕子打湿，递给志摩。志摩擦掉了身上手上的血。阿清接过染血的帕子，脸色仍是煞白煞白的，好一会儿才说： “ 给您准备了晚餐 …… 委屈您在这里用餐，我去前面同桔梗大人说一声。等外人走了，您再出去，可以吗？ ”

志摩坐下来，点点头： “ 一直如此，是我受你照顾了。 ” 说着指了指那条手帕， “ 这个东西不能乱扔，请拿去烧掉吧。 ”

用过简单的饭菜后，志摩往一层的前室转出来。室内仅剩了两盏灯火，老板娘桔梗靠在桌边，手中拿着账本和笔，在灯光下细细核对。志摩轻轻咳了一声，才掀开帘子走出来。

“ 打扰您了。 ”

桔梗闻声望过来，朝他点了点头， “ 回来了，辛苦你了。 ”

“ 您才是，这个时间还在看账。 ”

“ 我一个孤身一人的老板娘，若不事事亲力亲为，就怕什么时候被人钻了空子，弄不好还要拖累一大家子人。 ” 说完转回头去，写了两笔，又说， “ 出了什么麻烦吗？阿清告诉我，你过来时身上沾了血。 ”

“ 请您放心，实在不是什么值得一提的麻烦，那血也不是我的。 ” 志摩一面说，一面将怀里的布包拿出来， “ 东西我已经拿来了。 ”

桔梗解开布包，看了看，却盯着志摩，说道： “ 你行事素来谨慎，知道分寸，若不是遇上麻烦，大约不会见血的吧。 ”

志摩： “ 那人没有看到我，也没有性命之虞，醒来应当也不晓得究竟发生了何事吧。您不必多虑。 ”

桔梗从桌下拿出包好的一封丁银，朝他递过去，志摩伸手来取，她却没有松手，正色说道： “ 此等冲突，能免则免。 ”

志摩抿抿嘴，心下暗暗叹了口气，低头说： “ 明白了。 ”

桔梗才点点头，松开手。

志摩将丁银放入财布收好，又沉吟片刻，在榻上正坐，对桔梗说： “ 桔梗大人。有一件事要与您相谈。 ”

桔梗见他如此正式，也放下笔来， “ 请讲吧。 ”

然而事到临头，话到嘴边，志摩又突然觉得难以开口，犹豫之间，却听到隔壁屏风后响起极大的呼噜声。志摩一怔，才反应过来。

桔梗也反应过来，摇头笑道： “ 是阵马捕吏。 ”

“ 又喝醉了，赖着不肯走了吗？ ”

“ 今晚到处找人同他喝酒，说家里的孩子都长大了，嫌弃起他了，他夫人也一样。说了就停不下来，发了好多牢骚。 ”

隔壁的呼噜声有节奏地传来，一阵大过一阵。志摩又在心下叹了口气，心知今晚是说不成事了。 “ 我把他送回去吧。 ”

桔梗笑着说： “ 正是要拜托你了。我这里可不能留醉鬼过夜。 ”

志摩走到屏风后，看见捕吏阵马四仰八叉地睡在桌边，鞋也掉了一只，又看到一边桌上的小半盏凉茶，随手端起来洒在阵马脸上，阵马一激灵，瞬间睁开了眼： “…… 再拿一合！ …… 老板娘？ ”

“ 老板娘要休息了，酒也没有了。 ” 志摩撑着阵马的背，将他扶起来。

阵马双眼朦胧，楞楞地呆了片刻，才认出面前的人，重重一巴掌拍在志摩肩上： “…… 志摩老弟！来 —— 来喝一杯 ……”

“ 喝一杯也不行。 ” 志摩拾起鞋强塞到阵马手里，眼看他眼皮打架，又要倒下去，赶紧拉住人，说， “ 阵马哥？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 嗯哼？ ”

“ 跟我聊聊吧，您家的公子和小姐近况如何？ ”

阵马撑起眼睛，看着他，脸上皱纹突然挤作一处，喜笑颜开地说： “ 犬子终身大事有了着落，已经和同心家的女儿敲定了亲事。 ”

“ 那是大喜事，恭喜您了。 ”

阵马脸上的笑容还未消散，嘴又忽地瘪了下去，靠在志摩肩头，放声哭道： “…… 内人嫌弃我不会说话 ……”

志摩抓住阵马的肩膀，郑重说道： “ 阵马哥，你穿好鞋随我走。你要说什么，我都会听的。 ”

阵马那醉得分不清东南西北的眼睛亮了亮， “ 我说什么，你都会听的？ ”

“ 是。一起走吧。 ”

阵马不知从哪里来了精神，嘴上絮絮叨叨说个不停，一会儿是女儿在家如何不与他说话啦，一会儿是城里新增的浪人如何到处滋事啦，如此种种琐事。志摩好不容易将人半扶半抱带到门口，回头向桔梗示意。桔梗也向他挥挥手，他便搀扶着阵马，踉踉跄跄地出了门。

将阵马捕吏平安送回家，天色又深沉了些许，一阵晚风吹来，倒将盛夏白日的暑热吹散了不少。志摩一面听着报时的钟声远远传来，一面往自己住所走去。

他的住所离阵马宅或是茶屋都有相当一段距离，那里本来是一间无人居住的屋舍，附近只有山林小道，既远又不便利，连路人都很少经过，已经快要荒废了。但这种人迹稀少的地方反倒很合志摩的意，他便从桔梗手里租了下来。

四刻过后，街上店铺都落了锁，沿着河边走，越走便越是幽静，虫鸣蛙声越发清晰。志摩倒是很乐意这样悠闲地走回去，只是这阵清凉的晚风刮得越来越大，甚至将他手中的提灯吹得簌簌作响起来。天边也隐隐地泛出红光，眼看就要下雨了。

幸好离住处也只有几町的距离，志摩看着天色，赶紧加快了脚步。就在这时，他突然看见墙边阴影里立着道人影。

这人影显然也看见了他，从阴影里走了出来。他的脸被斗笠遮去大半，手叉在胸前，往巷口一站，恰好挡住了志摩的去路。

在提灯的朦胧的光线里，志摩瞥见他腰间挂的两把刀。

他不动声色的往后挪了半步，手微微抬起。一个低沉的声音问他： “ 你 —— 是叫志摩吗？ ”

这毫不讲理的问话方式令他皱了皱眉，然后答道： “ 是我。何事？ ”

这人影却好像瞬间愣了一愣。一愣之后，这人一把将斗笠扯下，蹭地往前迈了一大步，伸手试图去抓志摩的手臂： “…… 真的吗？真的吗？你就是志摩？ ”

志摩也同时迅速往后退了一大步，躲过这一抓。这人头发乱糟糟如鸟窝般，连眼睛也盖过了，摘下斗笠后也看不出样子，只是轮廓看上去还年轻，动作也似乎并无恶意。而让志摩急速后退的主要还是 ——

臭。太臭了。这人一靠近他，便能闻到一股刺鼻的，说不清是野兽还是没洗澡还是兼而有之的臭气。志摩心里嫌弃了一下，还是忍不住指指他，说： “ 那个 …… 好臭。 ”

“ 臭吧，好臭吧，对不住啊。 ” 这人扯起袖子在鼻边嗅了嗅，又不以为意地放下来， “ 我已经三天都睡马棚里，又在这附近等了你三天了。有人说你晚上一般会从这里经过，哎呀，我运气也太差了，竟然花了三天才找到你 ……”

他自顾自滔滔不绝地往下说，志摩不得不出声打断： “ 等一等 …… 谁告诉你，来这里找我？ ”

“ 啊？那个人？衣服的料子看着很贵，刀看着也很贵，一副了不起的样子，但是随便跟他搭两句话，马上就生气了，就是那个人。 ”

这人挠挠头，冲他咧嘴一笑。 “ 总之，能找到你，就好办了。 ”

有那么短暂的一刻，志摩觉得他笑起来十分爽朗，虽然邋遢，倒并不难看。 “ 你要找我办什么事吗？ ”

这人突然直起腰板，向他端端正正地鞠了一躬，用敬语说道， “ 应当先向您自我介绍。我叫伊吹蓝。 ”

志摩也只得用敬语回道： “ 我叫志摩。 ”

对方抬起头，又冲他露出个巨大的笑容， “ 志摩兄，我是来向你挑战，并打败你的人。 ”

从那已经变得通红的天边，隐隐传来了夏夜的第一声雷声。

“…… 什么？ ”

“…… 不过今天晚上果然不行啊，还是算了吧。 ” 伊吹蓝将手往袖子里一揣，耸了耸肩。

第二声雷声听着比第一声更近了。志摩皱了皱眉，问： “ 为什么？ ”

“ 啊，那个， ” 伊吹蓝又抓了一把他鸟窝似的头发， “ 趁人之危的事情，不能做吧。 ”

“ 这是什么意思？ ”

伊吹蓝昂起脖子，朝他的方向用力嗅了几下， “ 血。血的味道。 ” 他伸手指指志摩， “ 你受伤了，对吧？ ” 又转手指指自己，自信地说： “ 我的鼻子，可灵了。 ”

“ 不是我的血，我也没有 ……” 志摩深深地吐出一口气，朝天空扫了一眼， “ 总而言之 ……”

“ 总而言之，你受伤了，天也要下雨了，我肚子也饿了。 ” 伊吹蓝笑眯眯地挪近了几步， “ 咱们重新约定一个时间，如何？志摩兄？七天后？ ”

志摩十分有技巧地绕开他，径自向前走去： “ 不必了。 ”

“ 那， ” 伊吹蓝亦步亦趋地跟在他后头， “ 把你的住所告诉我，过几日我去找你。 ”

“ 我拒绝。 ”

“ 那，我能跟着你 ……”

志摩突然刹住脚步，吸了口气，回身说道： “ 你我二人素昧平生，我也并非你口中好武之人，此等事情无聊至极。我今日劳累，恕不奉陪了。 ”

“—— 但是，没准你真是个高手。 ”

伊吹蓝声音低沉下去， “…… 刚才我出手很快，但你也不赖。 ”

志摩嘴角抽动了一下，抬手指指天空。

“ 雷声。雷声越来越近了。就到此为止吧。 ”

伊吹蓝发出一声叹息，鞠了一躬，说： “ 我知道了。那真是对不起了。 ”

志摩也长长出了口气，转头向街口走去。

他刚走出两步，身后便传来一阵熟悉的，像野兽一般的臭气。

志摩狠狠咬了咬牙，判断着脚步的声音，向右一躲。那人却轻快的从他左肩蹭了过去。

他向前看去，伊吹蓝人已经在他前方，手指上勾着一包东西，十分眼熟，一晃一晃地。他的笑容也十分晃眼： “ 对不起啦，你的东西我暂时借走了。七天后来这里，我会还给你的。 ”

志摩低头往怀里一摸，自己的财布果然不见了。

“ 你这混蛋 ——”

“ 我先走一步，再见啦。 ” 伊吹蓝扭头就跑，边跑边回头喊： “ 别追了 —— 我跑得很快 ——”

天空中雷声隆隆，仿佛就在头顶，随时都要降下雨来。志摩看着即将消失在路口的人影，跺跺脚，追了上去。

跑过几条街后，志摩便证实了心中的猜测。

伊吹蓝说跑得快确实不是自吹自擂。但不论他在后面如何奋力追赶，或是停下来休息，伊吹蓝和他始终都隔着不远不近的两个街口的距离。

志摩好几次故意放慢脚步，假装体力不支的样子，低头喘息，用眼睛的余光向前看，发现伊吹蓝果然也一样放慢步伐，像是在前面等他，甚至像是在观察他。

这家伙难不成是在耍他吗？

两个人一前一后跑了一阵，周边的街町就更亮堂了起来，屋宅也更多了。伊吹蓝竟带着他又跑回了城里。

不论伊吹蓝想带他去哪里，那地方怕是已经要到了。志摩明显地感觉到，伊吹蓝的脚步已经逐渐慢下来。

果然转过一个街角后，伊吹蓝就在不远处停了下来。

“ 不跑了，不跑了。 ”

伊吹蓝靠在不知谁家的马棚边上，一面大口呼吸，一面摆着手， “ 啊 —— 饿死我了 —— 早知道不跑那么快了 ——”

然后又拍拍身边的马驹，笑眯眯地说： “ 这三天都在这里睡，它和我已经是好朋友了哦。 ”

志摩喘着气，根本无心理会他。他们已经一路跑到了南町，远处隐隐有打梆声，怕是随时都会有巡夜人路过。志摩瞪了伊吹蓝一眼，伸手道： “…… 还给我。 ”

“ 是，是。 ” 伊吹蓝将财布在手指上晃出个圆圈，说道： “…… 有件事，我倒是确认了。你没有在客气。 ”

他手一扬，财布便飞到空中，志摩一把抄住，听见伊吹蓝说： “ 你真的没有受伤啊。 ”

一阵重物破空声当头劈来。志摩迅速后跳一步。

漆黑无光的刀身从他眼前，几乎是擦着他的发丝落下来。

“…… 木刀？ ”

木刀停在半空，另一端握在突然袭击他的人手里。伊吹蓝抬脸冲他一笑， “ 身手果然很快嘛。 ”

一道青白色的闪电从头顶轰然落下，紧接着便是酝酿了一个夜晚的雨水。瓢泼大雨很快便将两人的头发和衣衫都淋得湿透。

在惨白的电光中，漆黑的木刀破开比珠帘还密的雨帘，连续往志摩的头和肩膀砍去。

志摩躲过了前面的劈砍，最后不得不用手里的提灯挡了一下，提灯被木刀击飞出去，落在地上，一瞬便被雨水浇灭了。

伊吹蓝却收回刀，不满地说： “ 喂，把刀拔出来。 ”

志摩空手站着，雨水如同溪水般从他的脸上滑落。 “ 只是木刀，还到不了需要拔刀的地步。 ”

伊吹蓝大步走上前，气冲冲地说： “…… 你是看不起我吗！ ”

志摩抬起手，退后半步。 “ 好吧。 ”

“ 但我们先约好，拔刀后三招内，如果是我赢了，就不能再来纠缠。如何？ ”

又一道闪电落下，伊吹蓝一甩头上的雨水，笑着说： “ 这才有意思起来了！我接受！ ”

话刚说完，漆黑的木刀再度向他砍去。

志摩又退了半步，这么一来，他便贴在了马棚的木板上，顺势一侧身，木刀再次砍空，落在柱子上，发出一声沉重的闷响。

“ 哎？ ”

伊吹蓝又砍了一刀，志摩仍然只是侧身一躲，缩进了马棚里。

“ 喂，你不是想耍赖吧！ ”

伊吹蓝大喝一声，也跟进了马棚里， “ 快拔刀！ ”

在密集的雨帘外，看不清马棚里发生的事情，只见一道比闪电还要雪白的亮光，冲破了马棚和雨夜。

马棚只是个老旧的木头棚子，轰地一声便倒了下去。

马棚外面的人 —— 这个人正是志摩 —— 已经将刀收回了鞘中。

马驹的嘶鸣声惊动了宅子里的人。志摩听着墙的另一侧开关门的声音和脚步声，转身就走。

走出两步以后，心中又觉得有点不对劲。

砍倒马棚，最多只能暂时阻挡一下伊吹蓝，志摩也没打算伤他，只是打算借着这个空档离开，免于再被他纠缠。

但此时木板下的人呻吟了两声，动了动，却没有爬起来。

听着院内的木屐声越来越近，志摩原地犹豫了一下，叹了口气，还是折返回去，弯下腰拍了拍伊吹蓝的肩膀。 “ 喂，醒醒，你没事吧？ ”

伊吹蓝有气无力的声音从湿透的黑发下传来： “…… 我动不了了。 ”

“ 哪里受伤了吗？ ” 志摩摸索着推开他身上的木板， “ 有人来了，你还能站起来吗？ ”

伊吹蓝伸手搭在他的手腕上： “ 饿了 ……”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 我已经三天没吃饭了 ……” 伊吹蓝可怜巴巴地说道， “ 没力气了 …… 饿得动不了了 ……”

院门吱呀一声被推开，有人拿着提灯往这边跑过来， “ 喂！是谁在那里！ ”

志摩狠狠地咬了咬牙，用力将伊吹蓝从地上拽起来， “ 快走！ ”

说着便硬拖着伊吹蓝，往隔壁胡同跑去。

“ 夜这么深了，还要来打扰您，着实过意不去。 ”

志摩恭敬地再三道歉。桔梗轻轻叹了一口气。

“ 我没有关系。但是，你这是 …… ？ ”

在外侧的桌旁，蓬头散发、衣衫凌乱的伊吹蓝将脸埋在碗里，大嚼大咽，三下五除二就吃光了第三碗面。桔梗的贴身女侍呆在一旁，半是嫌弃半是好奇地给他端上了第四碗。

伊吹蓝还扬起头，笑嘻嘻地说了声谢谢。

“ 你这是从哪里捡回来的 …… ？ ”

“ 只是路上遇到的野生犬罢了。 ” 志摩看得眉头紧锁， “ 说起来话长，容我之后向您解释。幸好今夜没有造成更大的麻烦。 ”

“ 这野犬平时都睡在 …… 吗？ ” 桔梗掩住了口鼻，笑了笑。

“ 听说是睡在别人家的马棚里。 ” 志摩也忍不住笑了笑。

“ 我明白了。既然是野犬，就先洗个澡吧。 ” 说着桔梗便叫来了阿清，吩咐她去打水。

志摩连忙再次向桔梗道谢。 “ 麻烦您收留了，明天我就来把他带走。 ”

桔梗却不解地说： “ 我几时说过要收留他了？ ”

“ 欸？ ”

志摩抬起头，桔梗正色说道： “ 我这里内外都是女孩子，怎么方便让男人留宿？ ”

“ 这个 ……”

“ 是谁捡回来的野犬，就交给谁来负责吧。 ”

志摩膝头向前挪了挪： “ 但是 …… 只是让他暂留一晚 ……”

“ 既然只是让他暂留一晚，那么留在你那里，岂不比留在我这里更便利一些。 ” 桔梗眼里带上几分笑意， “ 拜托你了，志摩。 ”

翌日清早，下了一晚的大雨总算停了，天边也露出了浅浅的鱼肚白，昭示着接下来一整天晴朗炎热的好天气。

田中家的妻子是个十分贤惠的女人，每日天不亮便起来，生起灶火为丈夫做饭。昨天夜里一番骚动，家里的马棚也不知被哪个无赖打坏了。好在马匹没有跑掉，丈夫为此气得辗转反侧，一夜没有睡好。

田中的妻子便盘算着让丈夫多睡片刻，自己先轻轻地出了房门。雨后清新的气息令她心情也愉快了起来。

“ 咦？ ”

在清晨不太明朗的光线里，她看到院中地上，似乎落着一件十分漂亮的和服。

“ 难道是别人家里飘过来的吗？怎么会落在这里？ ”

她轻手轻脚地关上门，走了出去。那纹样远远看去也十分好看，她便想要细看一番。

走近了以后，她首先看到的是和服下露出的两只苍白的脚，向上看去，还有苍白的手，以及领口处，颜色已经有些发紫的血。

“ 啊，啊 —— ！ ”

田中家其他人听见这声尖叫，急急忙忙地跑出来看时，只见妻子已经晕倒在地上。院中不远处，还躺着一具穿着鲜艳和服，没有了头的女尸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朋友帮我画了设定图和part I的插图！点击下面观看哦~
> 
> [人设图](https://303creepy.lofter.com/post/1f665cf7_1cb3d7060)
> 
> [插图](https://303creepy.lofter.com/post/1f665cf7_1cb4ca6c9)
> 
> * * *


	2. II

天蒙蒙亮的时候，志摩已经起身了。

他生活一向十分规律，自从在此定居，不必四处奔波风餐露宿，便又重新拾起了从前日日不间断的剑道练习。

但这天他醒得甚至比平时更早一些。 刚拉开纸门，一个毛茸茸的脑袋就“嗒”一声靠了进来。志摩看着将门口紧紧堵住的伊吹蓝，喊了他两声。

“…… 醒醒，喂，醒醒。 ”

也不知道伊吹究竟是不是熟睡着，但他翻了个身，正好给志摩留出一条可以通过的窄道。

志摩勉强侧着身，还是免不了要从伊吹头顶跨过。一等他过去，伊吹又翻了个身，重新把那块地方给堵上了。

他睡觉的姿势可说是毫无防备，木刀也和另一把刀一起随手立在墙角。志摩看看他这副样子，叹了口气，转身出门了。

这间住宅门口不远处有条小溪，溪边地势平坦，种着三两株染井吉野，想来也是前主人用心养护过的，在夏日里长得枝叶繁茂，颜色碧绿。志摩每日早起，就在这块空地的树荫中练习劈刺。

等到他空劈了一百下左右，稍作休息时，回想起伊吹蓝和他那柄木刀，便皱了皱眉。

身上带着一柄真刀却要用木刀，就已经足够古怪了。更古怪的是伊吹的招式，和志摩熟悉的任何流派都没有相似之处，简直可以说是东拼西凑，胡劈乱砍而已。

如果硬要说有什么优点，大约只是动作和反应都十分敏捷吧。

“ 真是个怪人。 ”

太阳升起后，雨水带来的清凉便很快散去了。志摩舀起溪水泼在脸上，又忍不住长叹了一声。

他着实有些后悔。若是早知道最后竟然要收留对方一夜，他恐怕就是把从木板下拖出来的伊吹蓝随便扔到什么地方，也绝不会带回茶屋去。

但无论如何，他已经打定主意，今日无论伊吹再出什么花样来纠缠，他也一定要让伊吹离开。

志摩深吸了一口气，握紧竹刀，摆好架势，向前刺去。

等到志摩提着竹刀回去时，伊吹蓝已经起来了，正蹲在廊下，不知道在看什么，听见他的脚步声回头看了一眼，比了个 “ 嘘 ——” 的手势。 “ 是小猫咪。 ”

志摩顺着他看的方向扫了一眼。一只三色斑纹的猫，正静静伏在草里。

“ 不会跑的。 ”

“ 啊，是你养的猫？ ”

“ 是野猫。有时会来闲逛，那个是它吃饭的碗。 ”

伊吹蓝又伸出手去招呼小猫，那只小猫在草丛里直起了背，喵了两声，却没有过去。

“ 不会过来的。 ” 志摩说， “ 胆子太小了，人离开了才敢来吃东西。 ”

“ 这样。 ”

志摩将竹刀摆在一边，拿过碗装了点水，又放回原地。一转头，看见伊吹蓝手撑在下巴上对他笑。 “ 你笑什么？ ”

“ 没什么。 ” 伊吹蓝拍拍手，站起身来，笑眯眯地向志摩蹭过来。 “ 志摩？ ”

听见这人又直呼自己的名字，志摩皱了皱眉， “ 什么事？ ”

“ 可不可以再跟我比试一把？用竹刀就好。 ”

“ 我拒绝。 ”

志摩一面说着一面朝寝室走去，伊吹蓝不死心地跟在他身后， “ 为什么？ ”

志摩在门口突然站住， “ 怎么说呢 …… 因为 ……”

他故意停顿了一下，伊吹好奇地将头凑过去， “—— 因为你太弱了。 ”

“ 喂！ ” 伊吹不服气地说， “ 昨天要不是我饿得没力气，绝对能赢你的！ ”

“ 昨天啊 —— 是我让你的。 ” 志摩摸摸鼻子，说： “ 你那个与其说剑技，不如说是拿着棒子乱挥。 ”

伊吹抄起手，往前走了一步，一副要继续跟他理论的架势，志摩伸手挡住他， “ 别进来。 ”

他迅速啪一声合上纸门，一边擦汗，一边去拿日常穿的衣物，却听见门外窸窸窣窣的响动声，忍不住说： “ 不要乱翻。 ”

“ 是，是。 ” 伊吹漫不经心地应了一声。

等他换好衣服出来，伊吹蓝盘腿坐在地炉边，撇着嘴盯着他，盯了好一会儿，突然喊了一声： “ 啊 —— 烦死了。 ” 他啪地一声倒下去，又支起身子说： “ 真不甘心，昨晚就该跟你分出胜负的。 ” 他烦躁地揉揉头发， “ 现在你不同意，我也不能向你挑战了。 ”

“ 哈？ ”

“ 我师父说过，不能挑衅有恩于己的人。你请我吃饭，又给我地方睡觉 ……”

“ 请你吃饭的是桔梗大人，我只是听从她的吩咐让你住一晚而已。 ”

“ 那我还能挑战你吗？ ” 伊吹突然雀跃起来。

“ 我没兴趣。 ”

他只好又怏怏躺了回去。

“ 话说回来，你住的地方真不错啊。 ” 伊吹蓝倒在地上四下环顾了一眼， “ 不过 …… 这里的东西怎么这么少？ ”

“ 因为不需要。 ”

“ 这样吗 ……” 伊吹蓝探询地看着他， “ 但是连佛龛都是空的，柜子里也什么都没有 ……”

“ 所以说，我一个人不需要 ——”

志摩说着已经走下了檐廊，回头说： “ 你要躺到什么时候？快点。 ”

伊吹蓝连忙站起身，抄起自己的两把刀，紧跟在他身后。 “ 你要去哪里？ ”

志摩头也不回地往前走： “ 去荞麦屋。 ”

“ 荞麦面 ——” 伊吹蓝感叹道， “ 荞麦面好啊 —— 要说昨晚在茶屋吃的面，那个也真是美味 ……”

“ 是我要去。 ” 志摩说， “ 跟你没有关系。 ”

“ 诶 —— 为什么？ ”

“ 我跟可以睡到日上三竿的闲人不一样，之后还有事情要做。 ” 志摩指着山道尽头的小桥， “ 过了那座桥，就告别吧。 ”

“ 那我要去哪里？ ”

“ 我管你那么多。 ” 志摩往旁边翻了个白眼，加快了脚步。

两个人这样过了桥走到了城里，周围的人便渐渐多了起来，除了行人，白天的街町里都是沿街叫卖的小贩，挑着担子，卖的货品五花八门。伊吹蓝满脸好奇，左边看看右边摸摸，在志摩身边转来转去。志摩冷眼看他了一会儿，才忍不住说道： “ 往那边走是码头。 ”

他伸手指向左边，又指向右边， “ 那边是城门。只要去找份工作，搬运也好，给人做保镖也罢，不管怎样总能拿到工钱，找到地方住吧。 ”

“ 啊，我在那边做过工。 ” 伊吹蓝看着码头的方向，摸了摸头。

“ 然后呢？ ”

“ 被赶出来了。还说了哪里都不会再雇佣你这种话。 ”

“ 真是不意外啊。 ”

“ 明明是那个人不讲理，谈好了工钱，又翻脸说老爷爷搬得太少，只能给一半。我正好听到了，让他乖乖把工钱给老爷爷，他不愿意，我就打了他。 ”

“ 哈？ ” 志摩长叹了一口气。 “ 我昨天就想说，你真的 —— 是个傻子吧？难道你就一路上到处跟人打架吗？ ”

“ 这又不是我的错。再说，在老家已经没人打得过我，好不容易出门了，总要试试自己的水平。 ” 伊吹蓝在他旁边又转了两圈，背着手说： “ 志摩 —— 请我吃荞麦面吧。 ”

“ 我拒绝 —— 而且为什么要我请你？ ”

“ 那， ” 伊吹蓝伸出一只手，冲着他上下摆了摆， “ 借我一点钱？ ”

“ 更加不可能。再说你不是从别的地方来的吗？路上就没有路费吗？ ”

伊吹蓝惊讶地看着志摩： “ 你怎么知道？ ”

“ 你一听就不是筑州口音。 ”

“ 那你也不是筑州口音。 ”

“ 跟我有什么关系？ ”

“是你先说的嘛。”伊吹蓝看着前方的街道，笑了笑，“我的双亲去世了。产业被没收了，留下了一点钱给我。 我就从南边一路走过来了。”

志摩看了他一眼。

“ 但是啊，一路走过来就发现，没有钱的人，因为贫穷而活在痛苦中的人，为了一点钱什么都会去做的人，比想象的还要多。 ”

“ 所以就是这样， ” 伊吹蓝回看了志摩一眼， “ 路上碰到比我更需要的、问我要钱的人，我就送他们一点。啊，钱可真不禁用，刚走到这里就用光了。 ”

“ 你啊 ……”

“ 嗯？什么？ ”

志摩摇摇头， “ 没想过找你要钱的人，可能只是来骗你的吗？ ”

“ 这个嘛， ” 伊吹蓝想了想，又笑了一下。 “ 但是就算在十个人里能帮助一个人，也不错吧。 ”

“—— 真的是个傻子。 ”

又转过一条街道，荞麦屋有些褪色的蓝色帘子就挂在不远处，志摩看看伊吹蓝，正想着怎么开口说话，伊吹却率先停住脚步，拦住了他， “ 嘘。 ”

他眼珠子骨碌碌地转动着，盯着街道两侧的阴影处。 “ 怎么有点奇怪啊 ……”

志摩顺着他的眼光看去， “ 什么？ ”

话音刚落，街道两边阴影里突然冲出来两拨人，总共有六七个，都穿着深青色短装，手里拿着长长的捕棍，将他们两人团团围住了。

“ 不准轻举妄动！ ” 其中几个人冲他们喊道。

伊吹蓝眼睛一亮，手已经落在刀柄上，却被志摩伸手紧紧按住了。

“ 别乱来！ ” 志摩四周看了一眼， “ 都是奉行所的人。 ”

“ 那不是正好 ……”

“ 笨蛋！ ” 志摩低声呵斥道。 “ 别乱来。 ”

在有些刺眼的夏日阳光里，志摩脸上并没有什么明显的情绪，伊吹蓝盯着他看，却总觉得他脸色十分不好。两个人这样僵持了一会儿，最终伊吹松开了手，轻声嘟哝了一句： “…… 好吧。 ”

一见他们没有反抗的意思，就有两个人上前取下他们的佩刀，接着他们就双双被人从背后压制住了。一旁的人看到有捕吏当街抓人，也都好奇地围了过来，三三两两地聚集在不远处，一面看一面交头接耳。伊吹蓝不服气地挣扎了两下，就听见身前的脚步声。

走过来的是一个瘦高的捕吏，脸也是瘦长的，嘴唇有些尖，略微向前凸起，他身边跟着一个矮个子中年人。这捕吏看看志摩和伊吹蓝，叹了口气，手随便一挥，对着中年人说： “ 去，去认一下，是不是你昨晚看到的人。 ”

中年人赶紧鞠了两躬，朝着他们走过去，伸着脖子仔细地打量着志摩。 “…… 这个人看着有点熟悉，身形 …… 有点像。头发，头发是这样束起来的。 ”

他又走到伊吹蓝面前，两人刚打了个照面，中年人就惊呼了一声： “ 啊 ——”

“ 啊 ……” 伊吹蓝也认出了对方， “ 糟了 ……”

“ 就是这个人！就是这个人没错！ ” 中年人气得满面通红，小步跑回那个瘦高的捕吏身边，指着伊吹蓝说， “ 这三天，就是这个人，赖在我家马棚里睡觉，昨天晚上还把马棚打坏了！ ”

捕吏点点头，走上前来，咳了一下，用一种有点不耐烦的调子说： “…… 我奉上面的命令，来盘查城里可疑的浪人。总之，既然田中家的当家指认了你们两个，就先请将通关文书拿出来吧。 ”

伊吹蓝先是瞟了一眼志摩。自从被人押住以后，志摩就没有再说过话。伊吹只好先开口说道： “…… 在我衣襟里。 ”

瘦高的捕吏示意了一下手下，就有人上去从伊吹蓝怀里摸出了一张皱巴巴的纸，递到他手里。这捕吏又咳了咳，将纸展开，看了几眼，两道拱形眉毛紧紧皱起来。

“ 这就是你的通关文书？ ”

“ 对啊。就是，被雨打湿了一点嘛。 ”

“ 打湿了。一点。 ” 瘦高的捕吏 “ 哗 ” 地一声将纸转过去，面对着伊吹蓝： “ 你自己看看，字都认不出来了。 ”

伊吹蓝小声地啧了一声。捕吏把字迹模糊的文书往手下怀里一塞， “ 先拿着，先拿着。 ” 又皱眉看着志摩， “ 你呢？ ”

志摩吸了一口气，平静地说道： “ 文书放在家里了。 ”

瘦高的捕吏拉长了声音说： “…… 也就是说你们两个，一个人通关文书被雨淋湿了认不出来，一个人通关文书不在身上。这么说来，就没有别的办法了。 ”

他凑近了志摩和伊吹蓝， “ 听话一点，我就不让人套上捕绳了，知道吗？ ”

志摩依旧一声不吭。伊吹蓝却抬起头来，抗议道： “ 喂！只是一个马棚，也要把我们抓起来吗！ ”

“ 啊？马棚？ ” 这个捕吏上上下下打量着他，冷笑了一声，板起脸说： “ 这可是杀人案！ ” 说着转头对手下挥挥手， “ 快点，快点！把人带走！ ”

从当众被押走，到被关进牢房里为止，志摩始终沉默着。

伊吹蓝看着落了锁的牢门，忿忿不平地踢了一脚： “ 痛死了！ ”

他抱着自己的脚跳了两下，叉着手抱怨： “ 啊 —— 根本就不听人说话。杀人的事儿又不是我干的，跟我一点关系都没有！ ”

牢房里又脏又闷热。志摩找了块稍微干净点的地方，靠墙站着。伊吹蓝发泄了一会儿，看着他说： “ 喂，你也说句话啊。 ”

志摩才面无表情地开口： “ 所以说，如果你不来主动挑衅找我打架，就不会发生这么多事情，我们也不会被当成杀人犯关在这里。 ”

伊吹蓝撇撇嘴，不服气地哼哼了两声。过了一会儿却说了句： “…… 荞麦面，真想吃啊。 ”

他张开手往地上一摊： “ 坐下来就不会像昨天那样，一下子就饿得没力气了吧。 ”

志摩看着他，突然笑了一声。

“ 啊，这是在嘲笑我。 ”

伊吹蓝便也冲他咧了咧嘴： “ 你为什么那么紧张？ ”

“ 我没有紧张。 ” 志摩立马回道。

“ 唔 ——” 伊吹蓝歪着头看他， “ 你就是一副很紧张的模样。 ”

“ 我没有。 ”

“ 嗯 …… 难道说，通关文书放在家里，是在说谎？其实根本没有通关文书？ ” 伊吹蓝信口胡说着，看见志摩的眼神转向他，瞪大了眼睛， “ 难道我说中了？ ”

志摩看了他一会儿，才说： “ 不要乱说话。 ”

“ 我不会说的 …… 真的说中了？ ”

“…… 等一下如果有人来审问我们，不要乱说话。跟杀人无关，只要强调这一点就可以了。 ”

“ 原来是这个。 ” 伊吹蓝肩膀失望地塌了一下， “ 就算说了也不会有人信的啦。 ”

“ 没有关系，说不定根本不会审问。只要能坚持半天，最多一天，大概就能从这里出去了。 ”

志摩说着，看向了紧锁的牢门。

不出半日，捕快在街上抓了两个浪人的事情便在城里传遍了。

桔梗收到阵马捕吏传来的消息时，还不到午刻。她略微思索过后，简单地收拾了一下，就喊了一顶轿子，带着一名贴身女侍，匆匆忙忙地赶去了代官所。

代管大人本就是茶屋的常客，桔梗家里又是城里有名的商人，因此一到代官所，便有人领着桔梗到一间会客用的侧室里。桔梗让女侍千叶等在外面，自己进去了。

等了一段时间，我孙子豆治才走了进来。两人见过面，简单地寒暄了一下，桔梗便对我孙子开口道： “ 今日奉行所的捕快在下町抓捕了两名浪人，这件事想必您也听说了吧。 ”

我孙子豆治与桔梗家这位老板娘来往多了，深知她行事手段与外表柔弱的样子大相径庭，每次见她上门都隐隐觉得头痛，但还是拿出代官大人的威严，说： “ 听说是在下町商户的家里发现了尸体。这两人接受盘查时拿不出通关文书，就临时抓了起来。 ”

“ 这恐怕就是个误会了。 ” 桔梗回道。

“ 是这样吗。 ”

“ 您看，这两名浪人，都是茶屋雇佣的。 ”

“ 原来如此。 ”

“ 他们二人的通关文书，我也是亲眼看过的。您一向知道，茶屋做的都是正经生意，怎么会随便找一些来历不明的人呢？ ”

我孙子点点头，又说： “ 但还有商户老板，说在自宅附近见过他们 ……”

“ 这也是个误会了。 ” 桔梗微笑着说， “ 这两人昨晚出去替我办事，路过那商户只是巧合罢了。更何况，他们办完事后就回到茶屋来了，那时天还下着雨。这两人又是哪里来的时间，杀害了一个女人，再将尸体丢弃到那家院子里的呢？ ”

我孙子豆治背着手在房间里走了几步，摇头笑着说： “ 这个 …… 虽然老板娘这么说了，只怕也不能作为证据吧 ……”

“ 确实只是我单方面的说法而已。 ” 桔梗说道， “ 但是奉行所的捕快连话也不问清楚，就将我的手下抓住关了起来。要说起来，究竟是哪一方更不讲证据呢？ ”

我孙子只好笑着说： “ 老板娘，说实话，不是我不愿意相信你，我也愿意帮你。但这件事惊动了那边的人， ” 他向着本丸的方向一指，双手一摊， “ 我也没有这么大的权力，直接放人啊。 ”

桔梗看他假装十分为难的样子，笑道： “ 代官大人太谦虚了。只是两个浪人的去留而已，怕是您连手指都不用动，说一句话就可以了。 ”

她凑近了我孙子，压低声音说： “ 更何况，船今日就要到码头了，这两天货物若是无人看管 ……”

“ 我知道了。 ” 我孙子立刻打断了桔梗， “ 老板娘，你的意思我知道了。 ” 他又搓了搓手，假笑道： “ 我可以下令放人。 ”

桔梗刚刚松了口气，便听见我孙子说： “…… 但是，要有一个条件。 ”

“ 这起案件如此凶残，若是能早一日抓获凶手，想必也能安慰城中人心，给藩主大人一个交代。 ”

见桔梗略带疑惑地看着他，我孙子说： “ 这件事情，还要请老板娘助我一臂之力了 —— 就给这两人三天时间，帮我擒获凶手，如何？ ”

“ 三天 ……” 桔梗勉强维持着笑容，说： “ 只有三天的时间，让我们去哪里找人呢 …… 再说，奉行所已经在办这件案子，此时由茶屋来插手 ……”

“ 条件我给出了。 ” 我孙子豆治笑道， “ 只要老板娘接受，立刻就可以放人。 ”

桔梗看着他得意洋洋的笑容，暗暗咬了咬牙，只好说： “ 我明白了。那就麻烦代官大人了。 ”

正如志摩所料，不到半天时间，就来了一个人，二话不说还了他们的佩刀，又将他和伊吹蓝从牢房里放了出去。

千叶已经在门口处等着他们，向二人打过招呼后，说道： “ 请跟我回去茶屋吧，桔梗大人还有话要说。 ”

说着便在前面带路。志摩和伊吹蓝也只好跟在后面。

待到茶屋后，遇到的姑娘们都用或同情或好笑的眼神看着他们俩。在门后等待二人的，是面露韫色的茶屋老板娘桔梗。

“ 究竟怎么回事？ ”

桔梗看着面前伏着的二人，就觉得气不打一处来。志摩立刻深深低下头去： “ 实在非常抱歉。 ”

他一边说，一边用力按下伊吹蓝的背，伊吹也只好低下头： “…… 非常抱歉。 ”

“ 半夜在街上斗殴，将别人家马棚打坏了。马棚的事暂且不提，竟然还跟杀人事件扯上了关系，一大早在街上，当着那么多人的面，被人指认了出来！发生了这么多事情，却跟我说没有造成什么大的麻烦吗？ ”

志摩再次低下头道歉，伊吹蓝在旁边捅了他一下，小声说： “…… 你跟大姐头说没有造成麻烦吗？ ”

听见 “ 大姐头 ” 这三个字，志摩狠狠地瞪了他一眼，桔梗凌厉的眼光也向他扫过来，伊吹蓝吓得马上闭上了嘴。过了一会儿，又小声说： “…… 但是，杀人的事情确实和我们没有关系 ……”

“ 你是傻子吗？ ” 桔梗气得笑了一声。志摩立刻回道： “ 实在非常抱歉，这家伙确实是个傻子。 ”

桔梗无视志摩，接着说道： “ 即使我明白这件事情，你们两个人连通关文书都拿不出来，又要如何让别人信服？对身份都没有的浪人，奉行所就是将你们当街斩了也无话可说！ ”

志摩垂着头不敢吭声，伊吹蓝也缩紧了脖子一动不动。

“…… 没有下次了。 ”

直到听见桔梗说出这句话，二人才悄悄松了一口气。

“ 不准打架滋事。 ” 桔梗向伊吹蓝强调，又转头看着志摩， “ 发生任何意外情况，不准向我隐瞒。明白了吗？ ”

伊吹蓝缩着脖子点了点头，志摩俯身答应了一声，又皱了皱眉，抬头问道： “…… 桔梗大人，您的意思，难道是要留下这个人吗？ ”

伊吹蓝一听，也把头抬了起来。桔梗深深叹了一口气，说道： “ 暂时只能这样了，至少这三天之内。 ”

“ 三天？ ”

“ 把你们两个人放出来的条件，三天之内，查出这起杀人事件的真凶。 ”

“ 诶？ ” 志摩吃了一惊，向前挪了半步， “ 但是案件不是应该由捕快来查吗？ ”

“ 这是豆治自己的小算盘。他要是先奉行所一步抓住凶手，就在藩主大人面前邀功了。 ” 桔梗哼了一声。

“ 好嘞！ ” 伊吹蓝却在旁边握紧了拳头， “ 这个混账害我被关起来，我绝对要把他抓住！ ”

“…… 也没打算真的让你们去抓他。 ” 桔梗说道。

伊吹蓝愣了一愣： “ 诶？ ”

“ 只要拖过三天，但凡有真凶的线索，能够证明你们与此事无关，就可以脱身了。当然，样子还是要做一做的。 ” 桔梗盯着伊吹蓝和志摩， “ 你们只能暗中调查，不要与捕快起冲突，不要动用私刑，最重要的是，不准随便动武。听懂了吗？ ”

“…… 是。 ”

桔梗听了他们两个人的回答，长出了一口气，说： “ 阵马捕吏晚些会过来。先去后面吧，我让阿清去做晚饭。还有你， ” 她皱着眉，看着伊吹蓝： “ 头发乱成这样怎么像话？赶紧去剪了吧。 ”

伊吹蓝马上用力点头。待二人打算退出去时，桔梗又叫住了志摩： “ 志摩，你先留一下。 ”

伊吹蓝回头看了他们一眼，自己一个人出了门。

桔梗看他走远了，转向志摩问道： “ 志摩，说实话，你觉得他是个什么样的人？ ”

志摩沉思了片刻，说： “…… 一开始觉得是个麻烦的家伙，结果还发现是个笨蛋。 ” 他摸了摸后颈， “ 但是 …… 怎么说呢，心性还不坏吧。 ”

桔梗看着志摩： “ 如果将他单独放走，你觉得，他会趁机逃跑吗？ ”

志摩沉默了一会儿，才开口。

“ 我不能确定。 ”

桔梗点点头， “ 考虑到你的情况，本来不应该再让他住在你那里。但事情变成了这样，这三天里，就麻烦你多多看着他了。 ”

“ 是。 ” 志摩回答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 合作的画手画的封面！是我超喜欢的一张！
> 
> [请点这里](https://303creepy.lofter.com/post/1f665cf7_1cb50f3ba)
> 
> 还有本章的插图哦 [插图](https://303creepy.lofter.com/post/1f665cf7_1cb5f3bb3)


	3. III

“ 你们这是做什么？ ”

伊吹蓝身边围着两个在茶屋里工作，唤作阿穗和小唯的少女，两人正叽叽喳喳地打听着志摩被抓进牢房的事情。一看见志摩本人皱着眉走过来，便马上噤了声，相视吐吐舌头，小声地咯咯笑着跑开了。

伊吹蓝举起手里的剪子朝他晃晃，说： “ 我要剪头发，她们说没有剃刀，就借了这个、还有那个给我。 ”

他向后指了指桌上的铜镜。志摩伸出手点了点他： “ 别随便跟茶屋的人搭话。 ”

“ 是她们两个来找我搭话的。 ” 伊吹蓝笑眯眯地说， “ 再说了，还不是因为你家里什么都没有。 ”

他一面说着，在镜子前盘腿坐下，随手抓起一把散在肩头的头发，一剪刀下去，碎发扑簌簌地落在地面。伊吹蓝剪了两刀，又停下手，抬头自言自语： “ 大姐头骂起人来真是可怕啊，比我家老妈还要可怕十倍，真不像是个普通的老板娘啊 …… 不过话说， ” 他把头转向志摩， “ 大姐头这里工作的只有女孩子吗？ ”

“ 桔梗大人。 ” 志摩绷着脸纠正他。

“ 啊？ ”

“ 就算只有三天，在茶屋手底下工作，总要遵守基本的礼仪。把你那些奇奇怪怪的叫法收起来，好好将老板娘称作桔梗大人。 ”

“ 这样啊 ……” 伊吹蓝心不在焉地点了点头，又是喀嚓一剪刀下去，嘴里小声哼起歌来。

志摩靠在门边，看着看着便觉得心烦起来，出声打断道： “ 你能不能别 ……”

“ 嗯？什么？ ”

“ 别一副要抓凶手了，兴致勃勃的样子。 ”

伊吹蓝讶异地扫了他一眼： “ 这可是杀人凶手哦？你难道没有兴趣？ ”

“ 没什么兴趣。 ” 志摩淡淡地说， “ 倒不如说觉得麻烦死了。 ”

“ 哼。 ” 伊吹蓝对着镜子浮夸地比划了两下， “ 我可是憋着火呢，绝对要把这个害我坐牢的家伙抓起来。 ”

志摩扬起眉毛，嗤了一声，问道： “ 你想怎么抓？ ”

“ 什么意思？ ”

“ 你要去哪里、怎样调查才能抓到凶手？ ”

伊吹蓝歪着头想了一会儿： “ 总之先去我之前住过的那商户家里 ……”

“ 不可能。 ” 志摩断然说道， “ 那家人以为我们是凶手，你觉得会让凶犯在自己家里调查吗？ ”

“ 那，问你们说的那个奉行所的人，阵马不就好了 ……”

“ 别想着依赖阵马哥，他也不是担当此案的捕吏。你听好，我们没有足够的线索，也没有足够的时间。只要你不出去生事 ……”

他话刚说到一半，伊吹蓝已经剪完了头发，站起来用力跳了几下，将碎发拍到地上，然后向他走过来，一只手搭上志摩的肩膀，冲他露出个笑容： “ 你就放下心，交给我吧。别看我这个样子，我可是很厉害的。 ”

说完便又哼着歌，去找东西打扫地面了。

志摩长叹了一口气，索性不再理他，转过头去，看向院外晴空中掠过的飞鸟。

稍晚些时候，前来茶屋的阵马捕吏却给他们带来了意料之外的消息。

“ 事实上，毛利，哦，就是先前逮捕你们的那个捕吏，他们还发现了第二具尸体。 ”

“ 等一下？商户家里有两具尸体吗？超可疑的吧！ ”

“ 第二具尸体是在哪里发现的？ ”

志摩和伊吹蓝停下手上吃饭的动作，同时脱口而出。两人对视一眼，坐在对面的阵马呷了口酒，摆摆手： “ 不，不，不是在田中家里，是在河里。小贩从城外不远的河边经过，看到了漂在水面的尸体，就跑去奉行所报了官。 ”

“ 一具尸体在下町的商户家里发现，另一具在城外的河里，这两个地方距离并不算近 ……” 志摩思索着缓缓说道， “ 两起案件很可能并没有关联，莫非这位毛利捕吏认为两个死者同属一案？ ”

“ 没有。毛利非常怕麻烦，一开始完全没有往这方面考虑。更不要说第二具尸体还是完整的，头没有被砍掉。但是两个死者身上都有从左肩到右下腹的伤口，看起来是被打刀砍出的，而且刀法也十分相似。 ”

阵马又给自己倒了一杯酒，继续说道： “ 并且这第二具尸体的身份也很快查明了，是加贺家的长子，加贺平一郎。 ”

“ 原来如此。 ” 志摩抱起双臂，面色一沉。

伊吹蓝却不解地问： “ 什么？这个加贺，是什么厉害的人物吗？ ”

“ 你刚来筑州，所以不知道啊。加贺家在本地是很有权势的家族，家主代代都是本藩家老，还是现任藩主大人的亲信。 ” 阵马解释说。

“ 喔 ——”

志摩轻哼了一声： “ 之前我也想过，不过是一具无头女尸，豆治怎么会那么感兴趣，却没想到是因为这个。 ”

阵马点点头： “ 藩主大人近臣的儿子，自然比一个来路不明的女人重要得多了。毛利留下大部分手下，沿河去抛尸或是杀人的地点，他自己则先去向加贺大人说明情况，顺便询问一下平一郎前一日的行踪。大概就是家人何时见过他出门，在外面有没有什么仇人，诸如此类的普通问话。 ”

阵马说着，身子向前倾去，压低声音说道： “ 但这一问，就真的问出问题来了。 ”

“ 因为他们人手不足，我手下的一名弟子也被借去帮手了。他偷偷给我传话，说加贺家里只提出要回平一郎的尸首，对于儿子去过什么地方，见过什么人，一律回答不知道。就连家里的打扫伺候的下人，平一郎身边的仆从，不管怎么询问，也都是同样的回答。 ”

“ 确实不太正常， ” 志摩沉吟道， “…… 像是事先统一好了口径一样。 ”

“ 正是如此。 ” 阵马深以为然地点头，继续说道： “ 这家人反应如此奇怪，毛利反而起了疑心，索性旁敲侧击地提及了一下那个被砍了头的女人，结果不出所料 ——”

他伸出手指一点，志摩接完了下半句话： “—— 所有人都说不知道这么个女人。 ”

阵马坐正了身体，对志摩赞赏地笑了笑。

志摩也坐正了，叹道： “ 加贺的家里，八成有人故意隐瞒了这个女人的身份。 ”

“ 不错。 ” 阵马接着他的话说道： “ 这个女人的头不见踪影，加贺家里又讳莫如深，不论怎么想，都和这件事情脱不了关系啊。 ”

“ 所以，只要找出这个女人是谁，大约就能知道凶手了。 ” 志摩想到这里，皱了皱眉， “ 不过，如果是武家的族内肃清，奉行所也不能干涉，没有把尸体扔掉的必要 ……”

“—— 是情人关系吧？ ”

坐在一旁，只是抄着手，许久没出声的伊吹蓝突然说道。

阵马和志摩同时看向了他。伊吹蓝看着二人，又说了一次： “ 这个平一郎，和这个没有头的女人，是情人关系，不是吗？ ”

阵马犹豫地说： “ 这个嘛 …… 确实有这种可能 ……”

“ 不对不对不对， ” 伊吹蓝摆着手强调， “ 不是可能，绝对就是情人吧？ ”

志摩转头问他： “ 为什么这么肯定他们是情人关系？ ”

伊吹撅着嘴想了一会儿，说： “…… 常识？ ”

“ 哈？ ”

“ 你看，男人和女人有了私情，但是还有第三个人出于妒忌，不希望他们在一起，就下手把两人都杀害了，通常不都会这么认为吗？ ”

“ 按你的说法，为什么两具尸体不是在同一个地方发现的？ ”

“ 嗯 …… 不知道。 ”

伊吹蓝摇摇头，又理直气壮地冲他一笑： “ 去查清楚不就好了吗？ ”

志摩摸摸额头： “ 刚才你真的有在听我和阵马哥说的话吗？ ”

伊吹点点头： “ 嗯有听啊。 ”

志摩侧过头，咬牙骂了一句： “ 有听就怪了。 ”

他接着训道： “ 听好了，即便死者是男人和女人，在没有证据前，是怎样的关系都有可能。都像你这样随口一说，反而容易被这种先入为主的想法误导 ……”

“ 嗯 ……” 伊吹双手抱在胸前，想了一会儿，坚持道： “ 但是，我觉得他们就是情人啊。 ”

志摩翻了翻眼睛，干脆别过脸去不再看他。

阵马端着酒杯，目瞪口呆地听着他们的对话，到这时才小声问了一句： “…… 这小子，到底是哪里来的？ ”

“ 啊，我是萨摩来的哦。 ” 伊吹冲他露齿一笑。

“ 不必多理会他。 ” 志摩对阵马说道： “ 不论是否是情人，当务之急，是要查这具无头女尸的身份。 ”

“ 倒是有个办法。 ” 阵马说道， “ 加贺家里的人恐怕是无从入手的。但平一郎是个不成器的家伙，生性游手好闲，身边有几个酒肉朋友，每天晚上就到沿河一带的茶屋游玩。只要能找出这几个人，应该能问出点东西来。 ”

“ 我认得这几个人。 ”

听到这话，阵马和伊吹不禁一起看向志摩。

“ 我曾经遇到过他们几次。时常跟在平一郎身边的应该有三个人， ” 志摩一面回忆一面说道， “ 其中两人是上士出身，还有一人却不过是町人而已，但家中十分富裕，因此也整日和他们一起鬼混。这三人的出身地位都远不如加贺家，只是日常仗着平一郎的威势，到处耀武扬威罢了。 ”

阵马摸摸头， “ 眼下平一郎死于非命，剩下的三个人或许会暂时低调一些，只怕就不太好找到人了。 ”

“ 那就沿着河，一间间店搜过去就好了嘛。 ” 伊吹蓝在一旁说。

“ 不，这样太耗时间了。再说我们也不是捕快 ……”

志摩低头思索了一会儿，再次开口道： “ 平一郎死后，这三人中大约会有一个新的头领。以我对他们的了解来看，应该是姓川上的那名武士。这个人性子自傲又冲动，平一郎在的时候就经常无故生事，我和他们几次见面都不愉快，主要便是因为此人。 ”

听到这里，伊吹蓝突然露出诡异的笑容，一脸很感兴趣的样子，看向志摩。志摩瞥了他一眼，没有多加理会，继续说道：

“ 假如川上成了他们现在的老大，恐怕并不会因为平一郎之死有所收敛。这伙人平日嚣张惯了，许多人碍于加贺家的权势敢怒不敢言，眼下巴不得找机会教训他们吧。以川上的性格，绝不会甘愿从此低调处事，反而更可能为了维持从前花天酒地的生活，强撑颜面 ……”

志摩说到这里，突然问道： “ 阵马哥，今日沿河一带，有什么活动或者演出吗？ ”

阵马也思考了一下，说道： “ 有两个。一组是坐船来的杂耍团，在码头附近有三日演出；另一组是十分有名的巡游艺人，演奏三味线的夫妻，一到城里便被一间叫泽园的茶屋邀请去了，今晚应当也是在那边表演。 ”

“ 虽然范围缩小了，还是得二选一啊 ……”

伊吹为难地叉着手。志摩却沉吟道： “ 川上家虽不富裕，好歹也是上士，川上更是个要面子的人。比起平民的活动，自然还是要选择能彰显身份的场合 ——”

“ 那就是泽园喽！好嘞！ ” 伊吹说着，一口气喝光了面前的汤，擦擦嘴： “ 我们马上去吧！ ”

志摩却伸手拽住了他的袖子，将人拽了回来： “ 等一下！ ”

“ 怎么了？ ”

志摩正色说： “ 泽园接待的除了武士就是有钱人，像你我这种浪人，不要说进去了，别人估计连看都不会多看一眼。 ”

“ 那你说怎么办？ ”

“ 没有别的办法了。 ” 志摩无奈地叹了一口气： “ 只能再去麻烦桔梗大人写一封介绍书，再借两身衣服给我们了。还有你。 ”

“ 我？我怎么了？ ”

志摩用手指着他： “ 不要惹是生非。你要是在泽园这种地方惹出什么麻烦，只会牵连到桔梗大人。 ”

伊吹蓝摸摸头，答应了一声： “…… 明白了。 ”

半刻钟的时间过后，志摩和伊吹蓝已经换上了一身借来的绸缎衣衫，站在了泽园的门口。负责接待的女侍微笑着收下了桔梗的介绍书，将他们两人带了进去。

“ 这里居然比佛寺还要安静啊 ……”

听见伊吹蓝在身后小声嘀咕，志摩回过头去白了他一眼。走在前面引路的女侍依旧恭谨地低着头，仿佛没有听到一般，除了时不时的一句 “ 请从这边走 ” ，便只有走路时发出唰唰的脚步声。

二人很快便穿过了清幽的回廊和庭院，被引到了一个房间里，女侍待他们入座后，伏在地上介绍道： “ 请二位大人稍事等候。今日总共准备了六首曲子，待三声鼓响后，将此处的纸门拉开，可以看到前方的露台，不用从室内出去也可以欣赏演出。在这期间，也为大人准备了简单的酒水菜肴，还请一边品尝一边等候吧。 ”

说完后，女侍又伏下身，慢慢退出去了。过了不多时，又有几人进来，端上了两张小膳桌，上面盛满了刺身佃煮等等的精细料理，装在描金的瓷盘里，另外还有配着玉色瓷器装好的清酒。伊吹蓝不禁感叹了一声： “…… 好厉害。 ”

“ 简单的菜肴啊 ……” 志摩看着这些东西，也感慨地念道。

他已经吃过晚饭了，此时并没有吃东西的心思。伊吹蓝却十分高兴地搓搓手，拿起筷子就开始胡吃海塞，边吃还边招呼他： “ 这个可太好吃了 —— 你不吃点吗？ ”

“ 刚才不是吃过了么？你还真能吃得下啊。 ”

“ 啊？但是食物已经拿上来了，不吃也是浪费啊。 ” 伊吹咽下嘴里的东西，说道。

志摩想说他一句，最终却只是皱皱眉，说： “ 不准喝酒。 ”

“ 知道了知道了。 ”

志摩站起身来，将门拉开了一条小缝。这时天色逐渐暗了下来，四方回廊上只有四角挂着灯，从门里望出去也不太清楚。但很快就能听到女侍走动的脚步声，廊檐下方的台子也一盏盏地点起了灯，亮堂了起来。他便心知是要开场了。

果然，等到女侍的脚步声再次远去的时候，台子后的屏风中便传来了三下鼓点声。

“ 啊！开始了吗？ ”

伊吹蓝立刻凑了过来，将格子门拉开。四周也渐次传来开门的声音。只见已经被灯照亮的廊檐下，走上来一男一女，看起来都是近五十的年纪，手中抱着三味线，在屏风前正坐下来，摆好了架势，男人拨动琴弦，长长地开了一嗓子。

“ 哦 —— 不知道要唱什么曲子，真期待啊。 ”

两人在门边坐下，志摩扫了一眼兴奋不已的伊吹蓝，说： “ 我们是来找人的，不是来听曲的。 ”

“ 可是我也不认识他们啊。 ” 伊吹蓝眯起眼笑了笑， “ 就交给你了哦。 ”

说着，他的眼光从志摩肩头越过，投向庭院的另一端，却突然整个人愣了一下。 “ 诶？ ”

他像是难以置信一般眨眨眼，又向着同一个方向看了一次，然后迅速地往后一缩，整个人贴到了门上。 “ 喂，志摩。 ”

见对方没有理会，伊吹蓝又小声地喊了两次： “ 志摩，志摩！ ”

“ 什么事情？ ”

志摩正细细扫视着庭院四周房内的宾客，不耐烦地回了一句。伊吹蓝向外指了指，又用力努了努嘴，志摩便更加不耐烦了： “ 你就不能好好说话吗？ ”

伊吹蓝只好压低声音，说道： “ 昨天我不是说，有个穿得很贵，看起来很了不起的人，告诉我在哪里找你吗？ ”

志摩点点头，伊吹再次指指外面： “…… 那个人就在那边。 ”

志摩这才顺着他指的方向看过去，看了几眼，也迅速往门后一缩。

“…… 你说的，是那个穿着青海波纹衣服，坐在中间，高个子，长相很粗犷的人吗？ ”

“ 唔，唔唔。 ” 伊吹快速点了几下头。志摩在心里发出一声长叹。

“…… 那边的三人就是我们要找的，平一郎的跟班。 ”

“ 诶 —— ！ ” 伊吹震惊地瞪大了眼睛， “ 等一等 …… 真的吗？ ”

志摩点点头： “…… 你说的那个人就是川上。 ”

“ 等一等 …… 等一等！ ” 伊吹蓝惊得连连抽了几口气，想了一会儿，才说道： “ 那，川上就是因为打不过我，又讨厌你，所以才故意让我去打你的？ ”

志摩朝一旁翻了个白眼： “ 也可能是因为讨厌你，又打不过我，所以故意让你来被我打一顿。 ”

伊吹揣着手，摸着下巴说道： “…… 是个阴险的家伙啊。真想扁他一顿。 ” 说着又问： “ 那我们现在怎么办？就在这里等着吗？ ”

志摩反手将门拉上了一点，说： “ 不能在泽园里直接找他们问话。至少现在人已经找到了，先暗中看看他们的行动，再做打算 …… 你在干什么？ ”

他看着伊吹蓝奇怪的举动。伊吹一边侧脸贴在格子门上，伸出去一点又缩回来，还对他比了个 “ 嘘 ” 的手势： “ 我试试能不能听到他们在说什么。 ”

“ 哈？ ” 志摩一脸不可思议的看着他， “ 你能听见吗？ ”

伊吹一本正经地对他摇摇头： “ 歌声和其他人说话的声音太大了，听不见。 ”

“ 我不是在提问。一般来说，隔得这么远根本不可能听到吧？ ”

“ 我可不是一般人。如果再安静一点绝对能听到的。 ” 伊吹不满意地叉着腰， “ 不过现在也没有办法，只好先等等看了。 ”

台上的表演正到了精彩的地方。三味线的拨弦声穿过庭院中的山石流水，在回廊四角流动，衬着朦胧月色，越发能显出乐曲的清幽之妙。志摩却压根无心欣赏曲子，只是透过灯火微光，紧紧盯着另一侧格子门背后的动静。

伊吹蓝倒是一边听着乐曲，一边乐呵呵地吃完了自己那份餐食，接着又眼巴巴的看着志摩未动过的那份。志摩被他目光扰得心烦，只好将摆在自己那侧的小膳桌向伊吹那推了推。

直到台上唱完了六首曲子，又返场再唱了一首，川上三人才终于起身离开。伊吹蓝吃饱喝足，反应也没有慢下来。两人立刻起身，顺势紧跟了出去。

离开了泽园，五刻的钟声才刚刚敲过，河畔整条街上都是接待武士的茶屋，此时也正是热闹的时候。志摩和伊吹蓝借着夜色和行人的掩护，不远不近地跟在川上一行人后面。走在中间的川上由两边的人搀扶着，步子仍旧歪歪斜斜的，一副走不了两步就要摔倒的样子，却又不乐意别人搀扶，时不时便试图甩开身边的人。

伊吹蓝忍不住小声说了句： “ 喝得烂醉啊 ……”

志摩没有说话，只是一边仔细观察周围，一边小心翼翼地控制着和目标三人的距离。二人就这样跟着他们走了两条街，转过街角时，川上再次伸手推开了旁边的人，连带得自己一个踉跄，正好和对面走来的行人撞了个满怀。

志摩连忙扯着伊吹蓝后退了一步，站到墙边的阴影里。被川上撞倒的人跌在地上，川上有两人撑着，没有摔倒，却先一步大发雷霆起来，一面大声咒骂，一面命令跌倒的人给他道歉。

“ 喂！是你小子先撞上来的吧！快给老子道歉！ ”

他的嗓门远远传开。路人一看有喝醉的武士当街闹事，都不愿惹麻烦，纷纷绕着路走了。被他撞倒的是个町人打扮的年轻男子，只得不断低头向他道歉。川上一把拽住他的头发，将他的头向后掰过去，骂道： “ 区区一个臭商人，你知道我是谁吗？啊？我问你知不知道老子是谁？ ”

说着 “ 啐 ” 地一口唾沫，吐在这人脸上。

“ 这个家伙 …… ！ ”

伊吹蓝看得一股无名火猛蹿上来，向前迈了一步，却被志摩眼疾手快地揪住了衣领。

“ 喂！你放开！ ” 伊吹挣扎了两下， “ 我要打他一顿！ ”

“ 不准随便动武。 ” 志摩沉声说道， “ 刚刚答应了桔梗大人的事，你现在就要违反吗？ ”

伊吹蓝看看他，又看看耍酒疯的川上，往后一靠，狠狠地跺了跺脚： “ 啊 —— 真是 ——”

志摩才松开手来： “ 不要冲动，我们的任务是向他们打听死者的身份，仅此而已。 ”

伊吹咬着指甲，不忿地吸了几口气，问： “ 那现在怎么办？还要跟到什么时候？ ”

他们说话间，川上那头终于放开了被撞到的倒霉蛋，踉踉跄跄地朝前走去。志摩立刻动身跟上，说道： “…… 对付喝醉的川上太麻烦，大概那两人会先送川上回家，那之后再见机行事吧。 ”

但这三人就这样又走过了两条街，街上的行人也逐渐变少了，却很明显不是向着武家宅邸的方向。志摩心下正在疑惑的时候，前面的三个人突然在街道中间停下了脚步，川上扭过头去，朝他右手边一个个子较矮的人说了几句话。

此时街道上已经没有其它可以藏身的地方，志摩和伊吹蓝只好蹲下身子来，远远躲在另一端的街口。伊吹眯起眼，紧紧盯着前方，志摩看了他一眼，低声问： “…… 你真的能听见吗？ ”

伊吹蓝也低声回道： “ 嗯 …… 差不多吧。 ”

他断断续续地复述道： “ 那两个人被平一郎的死讯吓坏了 …… 他们劝川上赶紧回去 …… 川上还想去什么地方赌钱，但这两个人想走了 …… 啊，起内讧了啊 ……”

即便他不说最后一句，志摩也能看出，三人之间的气氛明显紧张起来，川上抓住其中一人的领子，训斥了几句，又一把推开另一个想要上前劝阻的人。只是由他们藏身的地方听来，三人的声音只有零星几个音调，完全听不出内容。

“ 他们在争论什么？ ” 志摩只好再次问伊吹蓝。

“ 什么意思 …… 把钱给我？ ”

伊吹蓝却只是自言自语了一句，他的脊背像弦一般弓着，脸色也阴沉了下来。

就在此时，川上突然抬起手，扇了那个想要劝阻他的人一巴掌。

紧接着便是被川上抓着领子的人，狠狠地挨了川上一记膝击，痛呼着倒在地上。川上却像是毫不满足一般，又对着地上的人补了第二脚，第三脚。

不妙。

志摩心中霎时间转过这个念头。他伸出手，想要抓住对面的伊吹蓝。

但他却扑了个空。伊吹比他想象得还要快，如箭一般地冲了出去。

这三个人谁都没想到后面会突然冲出个人来。尤其是川上，他正要对地上的人踢上第四脚，肩膀上便咔嗒一声，多了一道雪亮的刀刃。

伊吹蓝低沉的语气从他身后响了起来： “ 喂，谁都不准动。 ”

川上一惊，脚便没有踹下去，顿在了半空。

“ 乖乖的跪下来，不然我先斩了他。 ”

川上立马听话地跪了下来。那个挨了川上一巴掌的武士原本手已经按在了刀柄上，见川上下跪，一时间手足无措，也只好跟着他跪了下来。

“ 很好。我会让你毫无痛苦地去死的。 ”

川上被刀架着，酒却似乎醒了一点，很快地反应了过来，壮着胆子大声喊了一声： “ 什么人！你知道我是谁吗！ ”

“ 你是谁都没有区别。 ” 伊吹蓝将刀刃横过来，抵住川上的脖子， “ 我已经看得很清楚了，你就是个人渣。 ”

感到自己脖子上一凉，川上浑身像筛糠一般抖了起来。

“ 仗着武士的身份为所欲为，地位不如自己的人就随意地欺侮，这样的你就是人渣而已。 ”

伊吹蓝斜过脸，对身后的志摩说道： “ 喂，我杀了他也可以吧。 ”

志摩已经赶了上来，紧紧盯着伊吹的举动，尽量镇静地说道： “ 把刀放下吧。还有话要问他。 ”

伊吹抬了抬下巴： “ 那里还有两个人，应该足够了吧。至于他，人渣就只配得到人渣的下场而已 ——”

“ 求求你，饶了我吧！ ” 川上抖着嘴说道， “ 你要什么？我可以付钱！ ”

“—— 像你这样的人留在世上，就好像这个世界的苦难又多了一分。饶了你？怎么可能。 ”

伊吹蓝却自顾自地往下说道： “ 去死吧，死人就没有这么多辩解了。 ”

志摩双目赤红地瞪着他，手指深深地掐进了手心里： “ 住手。 ”

“—— 钱啊，地位啊，这些东西，你就带到地狱去享用吧。 ”

伊吹蓝高高举起手中的刀： “ 永别了 ——”

“ 给我住手 ——”

志摩大喝一声，随着那把扬起的刀，冲了上去。

“ 砰 ” 地一声闷响，他的左拳结结实实地打在了伊吹蓝脸上。

伊吹猝不及防地挨了一拳，人差点飞了出去，原地转了一圈，才好不容易稳住身形。

“ 痛，痛死我了！ ”

听见身后的声音，跪在地上的川上如蒙大赦一般，一下子跳起来，拔腿没命地向前狂奔。另一个跪着的人也突然醒悟过来，爬起来跟着川上飞奔而去。

“ 啊都跑掉了 —— 都是你的错！ ” 伊吹蓝弯着腰，捂着脸，冲志摩喊道： “ 痛痛痛 …… 你打我做什么！ ”

志摩深吸了口气，勉强平复了一下，弯下腰将那个挨了打的人从地上扶了起来： “ 你是长谷川吧？还能站起来吗？ ”

“ 是，是。 ” 姓长谷川的这人便是三人中的那个富商之子，此刻已经被吓得脸色惨白，对着志摩只管一昧地鞠躬， “ 请您饶了我，请饶了我吧。 ”

“ 没事就好。我只是要问件事情而已。 ” 志摩赶紧摆摆手说。

“ 才不是没事！你为什么打我啊！ ”

“ 我不是要打你，只是要阻止你犯蠢而已。 ”

“ 我又不是真的要杀了他， ” 伊吹蓝收起自己的刀，撅着嘴说： “ 不是有那个，我吓唬他一下，你安慰他一下，不就可以顺利问出话来了吗！真是！跟你一点默契都没有！ ”

“ 你不提前说一句谁知道你要怎么做？ ” 志摩忍不住骂道。

远处似乎有人走了过来，他们连忙拉着长谷川进了一条昏暗的小巷，两人一人一边，将人夹在当中。志摩说道： “ 我们要问几件关于平一郎的事情，只要你说完，马上就可以走了。 ”

长谷川立刻频频点头： “ 是，是，我一定知无不言。 ”

“ 平一郎平常都跟你们在一起，你可知道他有什么仇家吗？ ”

长谷川又支支吾吾地说： “ 仇家，仇家啊 …… 哪有什么人敢与加贺家结仇呢 ……”

志摩又问： “ 知道昨天平一郎去哪里了吗？ ”

长谷川苦着脸，回答道： “ 这个，白天也有捕快来问过，加贺家里警告过，我就没敢说 ……”

志摩和伊吹蓝对视了一眼，说道： “ 你说出来，就不会有别人来找你了。 ”

长谷川点头道： “ 实际上，平一郎经常勾搭平民女子做情人，长则半年，短则三月就会换一个人。这两个月他新结识了一名女子，正在如胶似漆的时候，隔两三天就会出城幽会一次 ……”

“ 知道这个女子的名字和住处吗？ ” 志摩问道。

长谷川想了一会儿： “ 好像是住在下町，就在专门介绍女工的堺屋附近。名字的话，我记得是叫 …… 纯子。 ”

调查进展顺利，两人便先回了一趟茶屋，将衣服换了回来，谢过桔梗以后，才往志摩家里走去。一路上伊吹蓝时不时便捂着被打过的半边脸，小声地抱怨几声，却又偶尔露出诡异的笑容，朝志摩看去。

志摩只能当做看不见。待到两人回到家里，伊吹蓝 “ 啪 ” 地一下，呈大字型倒在榻榻米上，感叹道： “ 这一天可真漫长啊 ……”

这都是谁的错啊。志摩这么想着，却没有说出口。一转过头，伊吹蓝又坐了起来，依旧是满脸诡异的笑容，看着他。

“ 有什么事情，直接说吧。 ”

伊吹蓝一下子跳起来，蹭到志摩身边，两人几乎手臂贴着手臂，伊吹才开口。

“…… 是我赢了，对吧？ ”

“ 什么赢了？ ”

志摩皱了皱眉，和他拉开了一点距离。

“ 怎么了？我身上不臭了啊？ ”

伊吹蓝嘟哝了一句，又挂上了那个笑容： “ 一开始，我就说了，平一郎和纯子，他们是情人吗，对吧？ ”

“ 是这个啊 ……”

“ 难道不厉害吗？从一开始，我就准确地说出了这两个人一定是情人关系，这难道不是超级厉害吗？ ”

“ 在没有证据的情况下怎么说都可以。 ” 志摩嗤了一声。 “ 而且这又不是在比赛。 ”

“ 但是你也要承认，我说的完全没错，对吧？ ”

志摩看着伊吹蓝得意洋洋的表情，叹了口气。

“ 是，是。你说的都对。现在可以睡觉了吗？ ”

“ 啊，说了两次，一点诚意都没有。 ”

伊吹蓝坐了回去。志摩想拉开纸门，又突然想起了什么，转过身去： “ 我说你 ……”

“ 嗯？什么？ ”

“ 这间屋子有足够的地方。你睡觉的时候，能不能睡到那边去， ” 志摩指了指他坐的位置，又指了指自己的门边， “ 不要堵在寝室的门口。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 伊吹蓝连忙点了点头。

志摩这才进了寝室，合上了门。

真的是，过于漫长的一天。

他在铺好的被褥上躺下来，凝视着眼前的一片漆黑，心里也这样想到。

一门之隔外，伊吹蓝动来动去地，发出窸窸窣窣的动静。志摩听着，有点不适应地翻了个身。

大约实在是太累了，他一闭上眼，便沉沉地睡了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 达成了一个名场面复刻！好耶！
> 
> [本章插图](https://303creepy.lofter.com/post/1f665cf7_1cb73003e)


	4. IV

“…… 你有没有发现，有人在跟着我们？ ”

伊吹蓝拿起一串御手洗团子，白玉团子上红褐透亮的酱汁黏答答地滴落到碟子里。伊吹一口从签子上咬下来两个，鼓着嘴巴边嚼边口齿不清地说了一句。志摩听了，抬起头，看了他一眼。

此时已经是次日的正午，他们二人正坐在下町的一个茶棚里。炙热的阳光白得刺目，正毫不留情地烘烤着地面，茶棚外头早已是酷暑难当。二人一大早便出了门，在烈日下奔波了一个上午，除了纯子的具体住所外，竟然没有什么收获。到了午刻，志摩和伊吹都口焦舌燥，便在附近找了个卖团子的茶棚休息。

茶棚屋顶上铺了草毡，两面都开了门通风，虽然算不上特别清凉，和烈日暴晒下的街道也完全是两个天地。志摩看了眼伊吹蓝后，嘴里 “ 嗯 ” 了一声，依旧低下头去，摩挲着手里的茶杯。

见他反应不大，伊吹用手里的竹签子指了指外面： “ 那边的小哥，是不是从刚才开始就一直跟在我们后面了？ ”

他指的方向上站着个身穿靛蓝色粗布衫的年轻人，一副搬运工的打扮，手脚看起来都比一般人大上许多，却畏畏缩缩地站在茶棚外，不时地探头向他们这边看过来，一旦目光和人对上，又赶紧把头缩了回去。

志摩用余光扫了一眼： “…… 不必理会他。 ”

“ 但是为什么要跟着我们呢 ……” 伊吹蓝将下巴撑在手上，疑惑地说， “ 难道是有什么事情想说吗？ ”

“ 如果是那样，迟早会自己找上来吧。 ” 志摩淡淡地说道， “ 没有过来的话，就不必理会了。 ”

“ 啊 —— 不过今天可真热啊 ——” 伊吹蓝伸直手臂，用力伸了个懒腰， “ 天气又热，我们又什么都没查到 …… 不管问谁回答都是不知道 …… 啧，加贺就是这么可怕的人物吗？ ”

“ 加贺家在筑州是掌握实权的家族，普通百姓为了不惹麻烦上身，对他们的事情三缄其口也是正常的吧。 ”

志摩嘴里这样说着，脸上却也不禁流露出困扰的神情来。

“ 要是我的话，绝对会把知道的事情说出来的。不畏强权正是我伊吹蓝是也！ ”

伊吹蓝一边说，一边用吃空了的竹签用力戳了几下碟子，随手把签子扔开，转而看向志摩面前没动过的那串团子。 “ 你不吃吗？我可以吃吗？ ”

“ 你还有吃东西的心情啊。 ”

志摩说了他一句，皱着眉把碟子往伊吹那头推了一点。伊吹立刻满心欢喜地拿起来，咬了一口，又赶忙捂住半边脸： “ 痛痛痛 ……”

他瞟了志摩一眼，小声嘟哝道： “ 都怪你打我那一拳 …… 嘴巴里面破了 …… 吃东西都会痛 ……”

志摩差点翻了个白眼： “ 早上在茶屋吃了一大碗面的时候，你可没这么说过。 ”

伊吹蓝咽下嘴里的团子，还想回他一句，却被外面一阵突如其来的骚动打断了。

茶棚外已经多了好些人，围在门边指指点点，也不知道在看些什么。茶棚的老板是个身材瘦小，头发半白的老爷爷，一看自己店铺门口被围得水泄不通，立刻便抄起一把笤帚，嘴里一边念叨着 “ 发生了什么 ” ，一边急急忙忙地赶了出去。

“ 老板！那个傻子倒在你店门口了！ ”

伴随着一阵哄笑声，门上的帘子掀开来，几个古铜肤色，一看便是帮工模样的汉子走了进来。志摩和伊吹蓝看过去，只见老板连声央求着，已经将人群劝得散开了一些，地上便出现了一个靛蓝色布衫的人影来。伊吹双眼直勾勾地瞪着外面，对志摩说道： “ 喂，那不就是一直跟着我们的人吗？ ”

“ 跟着你们吗？ ” 帮工模样的汉子们正好在他们附近坐下来，其中一人听到伊吹蓝的话，边擦着汗边朝向他们笑道， “ 你们没被那个傻子近身吧？身上的东西还在吗？ ”

“ 身上的东西还在？是什么意思？ ” 伊吹问道。

“ 那个人是这附近的傻子，手脚不干净。 ” 另一人解释道， “ 他脑子有点问题，每天都在附近闲晃，一有机会就下手偷别人的东西。你们是被傻子当成肥羊了啊！ ”

说着，这几人又爆发出一阵哄笑。

茶棚老板这时也回到了店里，站在门口，急得又跺脚又拍大腿： “ 怎么回事？怎么回事？怎么就倒在我们店门口了？ ”

又有另一桌客人说： “ 傻子晕倒在店门口，老板也只能自认倒霉了。 ”

“ 哎呀，打他也不肯起来。这样下去，生意都要做不了了。 ” 老板看着四周，苦着脸，躬身哀求道， “ 谁来帮我一个忙，看在小店一直提供茶水的份上，把这个傻子搬开吧。 ”

店铺内没有人动身，那几个帮工却笑着说： “ 老板，你也不是不知道，谁愿意去碰那个傻子呢？也不知道他身上有什么病，搞不好碰了也要得上的！ ”

另一人也粗声笑道： “ 傻子得的当然是傻病，碰过的人只怕也要变成傻子了！ ”

店内的有不少客人都是互相熟识的，一起哄堂大笑起来。志摩眼看着伊吹蓝的嘴角垂下来，脸色越来越难看，轻轻叹了一口气。

果然伊吹蓝唰地一下，跳下了地，顺手抄起手边的刀，插在腰上，阴沉着脸，大踏步走了出去。

他这副气势倒是唬得所有人都一愣，店里瞬间安静了片刻。志摩也起了身，将团子钱扔在桌上，跟着伊吹出了门。

伊吹蓝和志摩半拖半扶，很快便将晕倒在门口的傻子拖到附近的一棵树下，让他脊背靠着树干坐在荫凉里。伊吹又在附近借了一碗水，洒了一点到傻子脸上，看他眼皮上下动了几下，赶忙拍拍他的脸，问： “ 清醒了吗？你还好吗？ ”

傻子大约是被晒太久了，脸上又红又烫，被拍了两下，倒是微微睁开眼来，伊吹蓝把水碗递到他嘴边： “…… 能喝点水吗？ ”

傻子还未完全醒转，本能地感觉到水碗在嘴边，马上凑上去，咕嘟咕嘟地从碗里喝了几口。伊吹蓝一面喂，一面小声说着： “ 慢点，慢点。 ”

等到半碗水喝下去，傻子才终于完全清醒过来。他抬眼看到面前蹲着的伊吹蓝，再一看站在一旁的志摩，一下子瞪大了双眼，指着他们，嘴里 “ 嗬嗬 ” 地叫了起来。

伊吹蓝还没反应过来，傻子突然一把推开他，跳了起来，拔腿朝着街道的另一头跑去，不到片刻便跑得只剩一个背影。

伊吹坐倒在地上，水碗里剩下的水洒了他一身： “ 啊，跑掉了。 ”

志摩看着傻子的背影： “ 不追上去吗？ ”

“ 算了吧。 ” 伊吹从地上爬起来，走到阳光下，抖了抖衣袖上的水， “ 怎么回事 …… 还以为他一定有什么话想说呢。 ”

“ 大概真的是个小偷吧。 ” 志摩依旧望着那条街道，阳光过于刺眼，他不得不微微眯起眼来，语调几乎没有波动地说道， “ 被自己想要偷窃的目标救了，一瞬间惊慌失措，就逃跑了吧。 ”

“ 嗯 —— 我不觉得是这样。 ”

“ 为什么？你可不要又说什么常识之类的话 ……”

“ 因为他的眼睛，看起来很善良啊。 ” 伊吹笑着说道。

“ 这种理由啊 ……” 志摩轻轻嗤了一声， “ 我说你啊，到底明不明白？心怀善意和轻信他人根本是两回事。 ”

“ 这样吗？ ” 伊吹蓝又挠了挠头， “ 但是我觉得可以相信他，他应该不是个坏人哦。 ”

“ 这个世间并没有那么绝对的事，也没有那么绝对的人。 ” 在树荫中，志摩的声音依旧毫无波澜， “ 好人并不是不会做坏事的。再怎么善良的人，在糟糕的境遇中，也可能做出比坏人还要恐怖百倍的事情。 ”

“ 真是冷漠的道理啊。 ”

伊吹蓝感叹了一声，抬头去看志摩。 “ 但是我觉得说着这种冷漠的话的志摩，是个好人哦。 ”

在耀眼的阳光中，伊吹蓝看不清志摩脸上的表情，只能看见他笔挺地站在阴影下。

“ 你在说什么？ ”

“ 我对于你来说，只是个素不相识，甚至出手打了你的人；但是你不仅救了我，还带我吃了饭，给了我睡觉的地方。 ”

伊吹蓝笑眯眯地看着志摩： “ 所以我觉得，志摩是个好人哦。 ”

“…… 别说蠢话了。 ”

志摩没有回看伊吹蓝，只是催促道： “ 赶紧走吧，还要去调查纯子的事情。 ”

“ 是，是。 ” 伊吹蓝拍了拍身上的土，小跑着去还了水碗。路边不知从哪里出现一个头上包着棉布头巾的少女，迎面朝他走来，伊吹躲了一下，却没能躲开，两人的肩膀结结实实地撞了一下。

“ 啊，抱歉。 ” 伊吹蓝赶忙低头道歉。

少女也低下头，嘴唇动了动，小声说了句只有伊吹才能听到的话。

志摩回过头，看见伊吹蓝还杵在原地，盯着已经朝前走去的少女的背影，便又喊了他一声： “ 喂，还在磨蹭什么 ……”

“ 志摩。 ”

伊吹蓝一脸严肃地走过来，低声对他说道， “ 那个女孩子说，有关于纯子的事情要说，让我们跟着她走。 ”

志摩皱起眉头，疑惑地向前看去。恰好这个少女也回过身来，在原地停顿了片刻，冲两人微微颔首，将手伸到衣袖里。随即啪嗒一声轻响，她的袖子里掉出一个小布袋，落在了地上。少女这才转过身，往前走了几步，身形向左一拐，消失在一条小巷里。

伊吹蓝走上前，捡起那个布袋，在手中掂了掂， “ 怎么办？要跟上去吗？ ”

志摩依旧满腹疑虑，却只能点点头，说： “ 没有别的办法，先跟过去看看吧。 ”

两人跟进了小巷里。前方的少女似乎时不时要确认他们是否跟了上来，走得并不快，只是一路把两人往人少的地方引。走过两条小巷后，他们俩便远远看到，在巷子口墙边的阴影里，站着另外两个与她年纪相仿，穿着也相近的少女。

女孩子停在她们面前，打了声招呼，把头巾拉下来了一些。志摩和伊吹也走上前，将她方才故意掉落的小袋子递了过去。少女伸手接过，圆圆的脸盘上露出个抱歉的笑容，向他们道了声谢，又连忙说道： “ 用这种失礼的方式将二位叫到这里来，真是不好意思。 ”

此时站得近了，志摩和伊吹蓝才发现，她的左脸上有一片坑坑洼洼的伤疤，像是烫伤留下的痕迹，虽然她极力用头巾遮挡，仍能看见大半。在她身后的另外两个少女，其中个子高一些的双肩一高一低，显然有一只脚是跛的；个子矮一些的一只手轻轻搭在高个女孩的手臂上，双目蒙着一层白翳，明显已经盲了。

面上有疤的少女此时看着面前的两人，咬着下唇，有些犹豫地问道： “ 不过 …… 可以先问一下，你们为什么要打听纯子的事情吗？ ”

“ 我们是受代官大人所托，前来调查这件事的。 ” 志摩简短地回道。

少女听了，也没有任何疑虑，马上放心地笑开了，又说： “ 啊，原来是公家派来的人呀，那我们就放心了。我叫阿离。 ” 说着指向高个子跛足的女孩， “ 这是阿留。 ” 又指向矮个子的盲女， “ 这是阿文。我们三人都是按摩屋的技师。 ”

志摩和伊吹蓝也和她们通了姓名。盲女阿文这时轻声开口道： “…… 听说你们刚才救了阿健，真的非常感谢。 ”

“ 阿健？ ” 伊吹问道， “ 啊，刚才晕倒的那个人吗？ ”

“ 是的。健哥从小在这里长大，但附近的人不是捉弄他，就是欺负他。别看健哥不太聪明，其实是个非常善良的人，对我们也很好。 ” 阿离有些不悦地嘟着嘴，解释道， “ 我们三个平时生活有很多不便的地方，只要有健哥能做的事情，他都会来帮忙。 ”

“ 是这样啊 ——” 伊吹蓝冲志摩眨眨眼，拿手肘撞了他一下，一脸 “ 我就说吧 ” 的神情。

志摩没有理他。阿离继续辩解道： “ 是。实际上，偷东西什么的都是编出来的。健哥有得是力气，附近也有好心的老板，平常雇佣健哥帮手搬搬东西。他是有好好工作的人，不可能去当小偷的。 ”

伊吹十分赞同地点起了头，志摩却问道： “ 阿健的事情暂且不提 …… 关于纯子，你们是知道了什么事情，要告诉我们吗？ ”

“ 那件事情 ……” 阿离嗫嚅了一下，扭过头去，同她的两个小姐妹轻声商量道： “…… 让我一个人来说，没关系吗？ ”

两人只好在一旁等着，由得她们自己讨论了一会儿。三个少女中，跛足的阿留似乎是稍微年长些和稳重些的那个，盲女阿文大约是年纪最小的，话非常少，偶尔说一句也是轻声细气的。而阿离虽然脸上有块疤，在三人里倒似乎是最活泼话也最多的那个。过了不多时，阿离便转回头来，向志摩和伊吹蓝说道： “ 还是我来说吧。事情是这样的。 ”

“ 我们住的长屋和纯子租住的地方非常接近，中间就像这样，隔着一条小巷而已。 ” 阿离一面说，一面伸手向两旁比划了一下， “ 大约在十天前的晚上，我们三个都已经准备睡觉的时候，从靠近巷子的墙边，传来了争吵的声音。 ”

“ 最开始，只有我一个人听到了有人在争吵。 ” 阿文在一旁为阿离补充道， “ 我的眼睛几乎看不见，听声音就格外敏感一些。 ”

“ 对的。一开始只能模糊地听到是男人和女人在吵架，后来两个人越吵越大声，我和阿留姐也听到了。他们在吵关于钱的事情。 ”

回想起那晚的事情，阿离的神色也逐渐不安起来： “ 男人大概是喝醉了，一直在指责女人背叛了自己，要求女人交出钱来，否则就要 …… 就要斩了她和她的情夫。 ”

从她的神情和语气中不难推断，那日男人说的话只怕还要更加不能入耳。年长的阿留这时便拍拍阿离的肩膀，把话接了过来： “…… 这个女人无论如何都不愿给他钱，两人互相破口大骂，后来听外面的动静，甚至还动起手来了。她们两个当时都被吓得不轻，阿文还吓得打破了一个杯子。我们一直在小声交谈，说着要不要去报官，只不过后来慢慢就没了动静，我们就猜想他们大概已经走掉了，才回屋去休息。 ”

志摩沉吟道： “ 这个女人应该就是纯子吧？ ”

阿离点点头。志摩又问道： “ 那么这个男人，你们能听出是谁吗？ ”

阿离与阿留对视了一眼，说道： “…… 其实，我们知道他是谁。 ”

说完，阿离又急忙加上一句： “ 附近的人，应该没有不知道他是谁的。他是武士小林家的独子，是纯子很久之前的旧情人。 ”

“ 纯子曾经也是个开店的老板娘，因为生意不景气，店铺关了，她就一心想要靠着武家出身的情人生活。 ” 阿留帮她解释道， “ 小林家的儿子同她好了很多年，但小林家很是贫穷，一直靠举债度日，她就扔下这个人，另外找别的情人去了。但是小林家的儿子还是时不时地过来，找她要钱。 ”

“ 原来如此，要钱不成，就真的杀人了吗 ……” 伊吹蓝抄起手，思索着说道。

志摩看看她们，问道： “ 你们说的事情，这附近的人都知道，是吗？ ”

阿离回答道： “ 前天纯子打扮了一番出门，却没有回来，第二天又死了人。大家 …… 大家就已经在怀疑了 …… 只是谁都不敢说 ……”

“ 我知道了。 ” 志摩点了点头， “ 还有一个问题，为什么，你们要把这件事告诉我们呢？ ”

阿离和阿留互相看看，笑了一声，阿文脸上也露出一点淡淡的笑容来。

“ 那当然是因为 —— 你们帮了健哥。 ” 阿离笑着说道， “ 我们觉得，你们两个肯定是好人啊。 ”

阿文在一旁郑重地说： “ 虽然是不情之请，能否拜托你们，不要提及这件事是从我们这里知道的呢？ ”

“ 没问题的。 ”

志摩还没来得及说话，伊吹蓝已经抢先一步，安慰着说道。

“ 你们已经足够勇敢了，剩下的就交给我们吧。 ”

看着他笑得眼睛眉毛弯在一起的模样，志摩只得暗自叹了口气，对着三人里口齿最清晰的阿留说： “ 我想再向你打听一下小林的住处，以及他平时的行踪。可以吗？ ”

阿留便点头答应了。趁着志摩问话的时候，伊吹蓝便在旁边和阿离阿文闲聊了起来。等到志摩将事情都问清楚了，转头看去，伊吹已经跟两个少女聊得热火朝天，将三人送走时，伊吹还站在后面，远远地朝她们挥手。

“ 你知道吗？ ” 伊吹蓝边挥手边问志摩。

“ 知道什么？ ”

“ 阿留和阿健一样，生下来就有残疾，一早就被父母抛弃了；阿离的脸是被自己父亲用开水烫伤的；阿文的家里出了事故，父母去世后，姐姐拿了家里所有钱，就这样失踪了。 ” 伊吹蓝收回手，在头上摸了两把， “ 大家果然都不容易啊。 ”

志摩沉默了一会儿，才说。

“…… 大概，世间的每个人都有自己的苦难要面对吧。 ”

他顿了顿，又瞥了伊吹一眼： “…… 你还真是跟谁都能打成一片啊。 ”

“ 有什么关系，聊得开心就好了嘛。 ” 伊吹蓝笑了笑，说道： “ 不过，就算生活再怎么艰辛，大家能这样互相帮助着，用尽全力地活下去，不是也很好嘛。 ”

见志摩没有回答，他又转换了话题： “ 怎样？小林的住址知道了吗？ ”

“ 小林的住所离这里不远，就在下町的那一头。 ” 志摩伸手往他们要去的方向一指，直截了当地对伊吹说道， “ 话先说在前头，我不打算直接找上他问话。 ”

“ 嗯？为什么？ ”

“ 如果你是杀人凶手，有两个浪人找上门问话，你会好好回答吗？ ” 志摩反问他。

“ 唔 ……” 伊吹蓝的手撑在下巴上，思考了起来，志摩接着说道：

“ 答案必然是不会。不仅不会回答，当面起冲突的可能性也很高。这样一来，反而就是我们打草惊蛇了。 ”

“ 嗯 ……” 伊吹又想了想，困惑地歪了歪头， “ 不过，你已经认为小林就是凶手吗？ ”

“ 目前为止，他是最有可能干下这桩凶案的人。必须将这点考虑进去。 ” 志摩沉吟道， “ 根据叫阿留的姑娘所说，小林独身一人居住，且是远近皆知的酒鬼，每日午后八刻之后必定要出门打酒喝。八刻距离现在也不过半刻钟而已，我们可以先守在附近，确认了他出门后，再潜入他家中，寻找可能的证物。 ”

“ 哦 —— 这不就有趣多了嘛！ ” 伊吹蓝立刻干劲满满地撸了撸袖子。

然而现实却完全将他们的计划打乱了。等二人走到小林家宅附近，远远便能看到小林家门前守着两个捕快服色的人，腰插捕棍，不时来回巡视着。

“ 奉行所的人 …… 已经查到这里了吗？ ”

志摩喃喃自语了一句。两人一起走上前去，也没有太靠近门口，只是站在外面，隔着院子观察里面的情况。

恰好在这时，里屋的门打开了，两名捕吏从门内走了出来。其中一人身材矮胖，另一人瘦高个子，嘴巴略微向前撮起，看过去十分面熟，正是昨日早上当街逮捕了他们的毛利捕吏。

毛利眯起眼向外一看，看见他们两人站在门口，抄着手便走了过来。

“ 哎呀呀，这不是代官大人派来的两个无证浪人嘛。 ”

毛利在他们面前站定，目光在两人中间来回转悠，揶揄道： “ 总算找到这里了？可真是辛苦你们了啊。 ”

说着，他抬起一边眉毛： “…… 可惜你们要白跑一趟了，这个案子已经结案了。 ”

志摩皱了皱眉： “ 结案？你们已经将小林逮捕归案了吗？ ”

“ 啊？逮捕？ ” 毛利冷笑道， “ 小林作夫，身负两桩人命，畏罪潜逃，奉行所已经下达命令，将他的画像制成悬赏令，派发到附近的城镇上。如有遇到，可当场制服，死活不论。你们两个懂了吗？ ”

“ 逃了？ ” 伊吹蓝也皱紧了眉头， “ 搞了半天，你们也没抓到人吗？ ”

他一面说着，一面探头往毛利身后看去，毛利身子一侧，挡住了伊吹的视线。

“ 不必看了。屋里是空的，一看就是匆忙跑掉了。不过可以确定，他就是凶手。所以说，这个案子已经查完了，结束了。你们两个，这么大热天的，哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去吧。 ”

他说完挥了挥手，转身便打算离开。伊吹蓝却一步跨到他面前，直接拦住了毛利的去路，问道： “…… 那头呢？ ”

“ 啊 —— ？ ” 毛利嫌弃地打量了伊吹一眼， “ 什么头？ ”

“ 那个女人，纯子的头，在这家里找到了吗？ ”

志摩适时地上前一步，解释道： “ 他的意思是，有没有在这里找到证据，能够确定凶手就是小林呢？ ”

“ 真是烦人啊 —— 你们是在说，奉行所的捕快不会查案子吗？他要不是凶手他跑什么呢？ ”

毛利 “ 啧 ” 了一声，看看他面前不愿放弃的志摩和伊吹蓝，满不耐烦地转向身旁矮胖的捕吏说道： “ 我就了说这两个人是麻烦的家伙，你帮我跟这两个傻子解释一下，让他们死心吧。 ”

矮胖的捕吏点点头，说道： “ 其实是这样的，一旦我们查出了这具无头女尸的身份是北山纯子后，就直接怀疑到了小林作夫。这两人以前就因为别的事情，落到过毛利大人手上。 ”

毛利抱着手臂，在一旁深深地点了一下头。矮胖捕吏继续说道： “ 三年前，城中曾经出过近十起拐卖少女的事件，当时毛利大人便怀疑过这二人也参与其中。这二人当时十分穷困，却突然有了一大笔钱入账，还因为分赃不匀闹出过事端。只是当时实在没有任何证据 …… 也无法惩戒他们 ……”

他说到后半段，眼神往毛利处直瞟。毛利便打断了他： “ 行了行了。 ”

说着便转向志摩和伊吹蓝： “ 怎样，你们听懂了吗？这种事情，区区浪人确实是不可能知道的啊。 ”

“ 说来说去，不还是没有证据 ……” 伊吹蓝撅着嘴刚说到一半，志摩便把他往后一拦，打断了他的话： “ 我听说加贺家对这件事情缄口不言，没想到奉行所如此有能耐，竟能这么快就从家眷口中撬出北山纯子的身份。 ”

毛利听到这里脸色一变： “ 谁说我们是从加贺家眷那听来北山纯子的身份的，这种事情可不能瞎编乱造。你们以为自己能查到的事情，奉行所就查不到 —— 你把我们当成白痴吗？ ”

他又哼了一声，说道： “ 告诉你们也无妨。这都是我的手下连夜举着火把，沿河搜索，先找到了杀人抛尸的大致地点，又在这附近发现了极可能是用于幽会的空屋子，再盘查空屋的主人，便得知这是北山纯子专门租来和情人苟合的场所。 ”

他故意舒展了一下身体，冲隔壁的矮胖捕吏说道： “ 昨晚熬了一夜，今天早上除了查案，还要应付加贺家和铃木家的冲突，真是麻烦死了。对吧？ ”

“…… 嗯？这铃木家又是什么来头？ ” 伊吹蓝偏头向志摩问道。

“ 铃木是九重家另一位家老。 ” 志摩也偏头回答道。

“ 这两家是有什么不合吗？ ”

“ 外地来的浪人真是一点规矩都不懂啊，也不知道代官大人是看上你们哪一点了。 ” 毛利满脸嫌弃的看着他们，说： “ 奉行所的捕快查案靠的是脚踏实地，耍小聪明可是破不了案的。 ” 他伸手在志摩的领口上拍了拍： “ 不过你们，作为外行人，能查到这里已经不错了。就这样回去，跟代官大人复命吧。 ”

说完，他回过头去，不耐烦地喊道： “ 走了，走了！ ”

他手下的捕快便都从小林家走了出来，列队准备离开。

毛利正要走，又想起了什么，回过头看着志摩和伊吹蓝。

“ 下次出门，可别忘了带通关文书。明白吗？ ” 他脸上挂着假笑，说道， “ 你们两个，无端端浪费了我多少时间！ ”

说完，他又板起脸来，带着手下朝离开下町的方向走去。

看着他走远了，伊吹蓝小声骂了一句，才扭头朝志摩说道： “ 怎么样？我们现在进去看看吧？ ”

志摩却长出了一口气，转过身去： “ 没什么好看的了。 ”

“ 诶？什么意思？ ” 伊吹蓝马上凑到他身边，追问道。

“ 刚才毛利不是说了吗，这个案件已经结束了。 ”

说完，志摩便迈开脚步，朝街道的另一头走去。伊吹蓝急忙跟了上来： “ 等一等？结束了？我怎么没搞懂？我们放弃追查了吗？ ”

“ 奉行所都结案了，我们也没有再查下去的必要。 ”

志摩头也不回地走着，伊吹蓝追在他身后，不解地问道： “ 诶？但是这个案件明显还有不合理的地方啊？ ”

志摩突然停住脚步，看了伊吹一眼。

“…… 不是跟你推测的都差不多吗？虽然情杀这个说法不全对，但纯子和加贺是情人关系，小林要钱不成，杀害了他们两个。基本跟你说得一样，你又有什么不满意的呢？ ”

“ 你这样一说 …… 我还挺开心的啊 ……” 伊吹蓝自满地摸了摸下巴。

志摩白了他一眼，继续向前走去。伊吹又突然醒悟过来，再次追了上去： “ 等一下 …… 但是 ……”

“ 没有但是了。而且，你倒是说说还有什么不合理的地方？ ”

伊吹摸了摸头： “ 嗯 …… 还没有抓到小林。 ”

“ 这不叫不合理，叫畏罪潜逃。逮捕犯人是奉行所的事情，跟我们无关了。 ”

“ 你等一下 …… 你要去哪里啊？ ”

“ 去码头。 ” 志摩再次回头，伸手点了点伊吹蓝： “ 我还有事情要做。因为你，已经耽搁一天以上了。 ”

“ 这又不能怪我 …… 那，你先去忙你的，我一个人进小林家里看看不就行了？ ”

“ 你也要来。 ” 志摩以不容置喙的语气说道。

“ 啊？ ”

“ 你好歹也是拿了桔梗大人的工钱的，就算只有三天，茶屋的工作多少要分担一点吧。 ”

志摩面无表情地看着他。

他满心以为伊吹蓝这时肯定又要搬出什么不可思议的歪理，来反驳他一顿。

没想到伊吹蓝 “ 唔 ——” 了很久，摸摸头，却笑着对他说了句： “ 行吧。 ” 然后便 “ 嘿咻嘿咻 ” 地小跑着跟上了他： “ 我们走吧。 ”

志摩看看他，咬了咬嘴唇，没再说什么。

筑州港码头向来是城中最热闹的地方之一。从清晨起，岸边便停满了载着鲜鱼的渔船，岸上满是各路渔师、小贩、前来挑货的老板以及帮忙运货的工人。等到午后，渔船和渔肆都收了工，各类货船又驶进港口，加上岸边做茶水生意的、做料亭生意的、甚至还有杂耍卖艺的，如此种种，络绎不绝，更将码头边上挤得水泄不通。

正如桔梗所言，茶屋的货船昨日便到了港口，已在码头边停泊了一夜。志摩马上轻车熟路地开始清点货物。他手上一面忙着，一面便将各种货物具体的盘点方法讲给伊吹蓝听，末了又把清单和纸笔递给他，让伊吹自己去试试。

这项工作并不复杂，伊吹上手得也很快。等志摩将第一批货点好，让工人送往茶屋，再回来看时，伊吹嘴里哼着小曲，已经着手在清点下一批了。志摩站在他身后观察了一会儿，觉得差强人意，点点头，往货船深处走去。

待到他终于将所有货物清点完成，从逼仄闷热的船舱内钻出来时，天色已近傍晚。海风终于吹散了一整日的暑热，志摩深吸了一口气，跟船主结了账，又额外付了他耽搁的费用，才往隔壁的桥上走去。

那座桥正对着西边的海湾，从桥上望去，天边的云带被夕阳染成深深浅浅的珊瑚色，又倒映回海面上。伊吹蓝比他先一步出来，正靠在栏杆上乘凉，听见脚步声靠近，回头看了他一眼，又转回去，笑着感叹： “—— 海真美啊。 ”

志摩走上前去。在晚霞中，他们的脸都映成了绯红色。 “…… 你不是萨摩来的吗？ ”

“ 是萨摩来的，不过我家不在海边嘛。 ” 伊吹用手撑着头， “ 我家在山里，一个很小镇子上，我是离家之后才第一次见到海的 …… 对了，这么说来，你是哪里人？ ”

他侧头问道。志摩的嘴角几不可见地牵动了一下： “…… 佐仓。 ”

“ 哦 —— 还真够远的啊 —— 那，你已经在筑州住了很久吗？ ”

“…… 不到两年。 ”

“ 也不久啊 —— 那，替茶屋工作就是指这种工作吗 ……”

志摩忍下了翻白眼的冲动： “ 你的问题是不是太多了？ ”

“ 这有什么嘛。 ” 伊吹蓝却笑眯眯地说： “ 我可以多了解一下你，你也可以了解一下我哦。 ”

“ 没有这种必要。 ” 志摩说了一句，暂停了片刻，还是解释道： “…… 在码头这里要负责点清货物，确保能安全地运到茶屋去，我做的基本上就是这样的工作。 ”

“ 嗯 ——”

伊吹蓝若有所思地点点头： “ 还有啊 ——”

他侧过身来，变作斜倚着栏杆的姿势，靠得离志摩近了些： “ 我觉得，还是应该去小林家里看一下。 ”

这倒是志摩意料之内的对话，他看了眼伊吹： “ 为什么？ ”

“…… 之前你问我，还有什么不合理的地方，刚才在船上工作的时候，我就一直在想。不管怎么想，这件事情都很不自然吧 ——”

他注视着志摩的眼睛，说道： “—— 纯子的遗体，还有发现的场所。 ”

志摩轻轻地挑了挑眉，却还是转开头，看向逐渐坠入海中的夕阳： “…… 田中家和小林家都在下町，相距也只有二三町远，小林杀了人后，慌乱中将尸体扔到了田中家里，而后逃跑了。这样也说得过去吧。 ”

“ 是这样吗 ……” 伊吹蓝撅着嘴，不太信服地说： “ 但是总觉得不对啊 …… 有什么不对劲 ……”

他伸出手，一下一下轻轻地拍打着栏杆， “ 就是有那种，什么东西不对劲，一直在脑子里翻来覆去的感觉 ……”

志摩看他这个样子，叹了口气。 “ 我说你啊，就不能少惹些麻烦吗？ ”

“ 啊？ ”

伊吹蓝被他说得一愣。志摩接着说道： “ 你和我都不是捕快，只是为了证明自己的清白被迫查案而已。既然奉行所确定了真凶，我们就可以顺利脱身了。即使这个案件还有什么疑点，跟我们也已经毫无关系，你明白吗？ ”

伊吹听着他的话，挠了挠头，笑了一下： “ 但是，即使不是为了我自己，我也想要把凶手找出来啊。 ”

“ 哈？ ”

“ 因为，那三个女孩子都告诉我们了啊。 ” 伊吹蓝说道， “ 在任何人都不愿意说的时候，阿留，阿离和阿文却把自己的安危放在一边，鼓起勇气，将她们知道的事情告诉了我们。所以，即使只是为了她们三个，我也想把这个案子查下去。 ”

“ 你这个人真的 ……” 志摩无可奈何地侧过身去， “ 好好给我听着。这个案子，只怕比看上去的还要复杂。 ”

“ 诶？什么意思？ ”

“ 刚才毛利也提到过了，加贺家因为这件事，和铃木家起了冲突。 ”

伊吹蓝点点头： “ 哦，是那两个家老。 ”

“ 加贺是筑州的实权派，要说筑州还有能勉强与加贺家抗衡的家族，便是铃木家。假如这起案件细查下去，真的与他们两家的权力争斗有关，事态恐怕会变得一发不可收拾。 ”

他说着，声音低沉了下去： “ 到那时候，没有身份、没有地位的浪人卷入其中，会有什么下场，即便是你也能想象得到吧？ ”

在由绯红逐渐变得深紫的天色中，志摩的眼瞳也仿佛暗了下去，变作无光的漆黑。伊吹蓝看着他严峻的神色，认真思索了一会儿，突然露出一个微笑。

“ 你不用担心的。 ”

志摩一声长叹： “ 你真的有好好在听吗 ……”

“ 我好好听了哦。 ” 伊吹蓝却打断他道： “ 其实，你不跟着我也没关系，我不会逃跑的。 ”

“…… 什么？ ”

志摩一下便愣住了。

伊吹蓝伸手用力耙了耙头发，一阵海风吹来，将他本来就剪得不甚讲究的头发吹得更加乱了起来。 “ 因为这两天，你一直跟着我，让我跟你一起行动，还让我睡在你家里，是怕我在案子结束之前偷偷跑掉了，不是吗？ ”

海风也将志摩的发辫吹起，扑簌扑簌地拍打在他的肩头。他的眼瞳看上去更加幽深了。

“ 我不会跑的。不如说，就算你赶我走，在事情水落石出前，我也是绝对不会走的。我可是敢作敢当的伊吹蓝唷。 ”

伊吹指了指自己，爽朗一笑，又说： “ 所以说，你不用跟着我。我一个人去调查就可以了，不管发生什么，我绝对不会连累到你的。你就放心吧。 ”

志摩数度张开嘴，都没有发出声音来。

“ 嗯？嗯？ ”

看他没有回应，伊吹蓝伸出手，在他面前晃了晃： “…… 那我就一个人去调查了哦？ ”

“ 怎么可能让你一个人去 ……”

伊吹失望地皱起眉头，正想再开口，却听见他接着说道： “…… 要去的话，也得等到夜里再去。 ”

伊吹蓝一下子睁圆了眼睛。

志摩轻咳了一声，低头摸了摸鼻尖： “ 反正小林家已经是空宅，又没有奉行所的人看守，要进去也不是什么难事。商铺闭店的时间一般都是四刻。四刻以后，街上人就少了，到那时再行动更为稳妥吧。 ”

伊吹马上频频点头。志摩抱着双臂，看了他一眼。

“…… 不过在那之前，我们还要回茶屋，向桔梗大人交差。 ”

他示意了一下： “ 走吧，先去吃饭吧。 ”

说完，志摩转身往桥下走去，伊吹蓝却没有和平时一样跟上来。志摩察觉到身后没有动静，便回过头望向他。

伊吹蓝站在桥上，一只手托着下巴，犹豫地问道： “ 你要跟我一起去，这样真的没问题吗？ ”

志摩微微叹了一口气，说： “…… 与其让你一个人跑去做些蠢事，还不如一起去算了。 ”

伊吹低下头思考着什么，不一会又笑眯眯地抬起头，像是得出了什么结论，迈开步子轻快地朝志摩走来。

“ 不过啊，你要是能再相信我一点就好了。 ” 

志摩没有接话，只是同样转过身，朝茶屋的方向走去。此时天色已经彻底暗下来，夕阳沉下的方向只余下一片黯淡的光晕，街町两侧的商户也纷纷点起了灯。伊吹从后方跟上来，二人并行几步后，志摩突然张开口。

“…… 大概就是这样吧。我不相信别人，也不相信自己。 ”

伊吹蓝侧过脸看向志摩，眨眨眼，又停下脚步，在原地歪了歪头： “ 唔 —— 真复杂啊。 ”

说着，他小跑上去，再次跟上了志摩的脚步。

到了晚四刻，二人再度动身，从茶屋前往下町。进入小林家比他们预想的还要容易些：门口没有亮灯，周围无人把守，门上甚至都没有落锁。志摩和伊吹蓝几乎是大摇大摆地从正门走了进去，而后志摩反过身来，轻轻地掩上了木门。

“ 就是这里了 ……”

伊吹蓝四下打量着。小林家的规制与志摩借住的地方大抵差不多，只是乍一看去，院内还要更杂乱一些，院中一个小灶台积满尘土，房舍看上去也更为老旧，廊檐下柱子上风吹日晒的痕迹清晰可见，一看便是主人疏于打理的样子。

院内没有太多可看的，他们便小心地推开了房门，走了进去。

二人站在六叠大的起居室中，志摩从左至右扫了一圈，挑起了眉毛： “ 原来如此，难怪毛利连看守的捕快都不留一个 ……”

屋内目光所及的地方，只比外表看起来更为老旧。地上的榻榻米泛着黄色，有些地方甚至已经破损，三两个褪色的坐垫随意地扔在一边；一个木箱子摆在地上，盖子敞开着，大约是奉行所搜查时打开的。除了这些一眼可见的东西外，小林的屋中简直可以称为一无所有了。

“ 这人的家里，居然能比你家里的东西还要少啊。 ”

伊吹蓝情不自禁地说了一句。志摩撇了他一眼，将格子门又拉开了一点： “ 既然已经来了，还是仔细找找看吧。 ”

门拉开后，月光便透了进来。二人为了不引人注意，并没有点起灯来，只是借着月光，搜寻着可能被忽略的线索。志摩在外面搜索，伊吹便进了隔壁四叠半大的寝室。

寝室里的被褥都摊在地上，被褥旁摆着一张矮几，上面还放着两个喝到一半的酒合。伊吹蓝凑上去，伸着鼻子闻了闻： “—— 这家伙真是个酒鬼啊。 ”

他一面说着，一面跨过被褥，伸手去摸墙边的壁橱。志摩也弯下腰去，仔细观察箱子里的物品。然而正如伊吹蓝所说，这里简直可以算作家徒四壁。箱子里仅有两身衣服，壁橱中也是空空如也。

志摩在外头一无所获，便也走进了寝室中，低头盯着矮几上的两合酒。在他旁边，伊吹蓝还是不死心地，在壁橱里摸了又摸，又在榻榻米上轻轻敲打着，把自己弄得满头是汗。志摩听着他这番动静，皱眉问道： “ 你到底在干什么？ ”

伊吹蓝盘腿往地上一坐，拉起衣襟给自己扇了扇风： “ 不是有那种吗，在地板下面挖出一个洞，把东西藏在榻榻米下面。 ”

志摩忍不住摇了摇头： “…… 你都是从哪里学来的这些东西。 ”

“ 这个嘛，全都是我的师父告诉我的。师父经常给我讲他破案的故事哟。 ”

“ 你的师父原来是个捕快啊。 ”

“ 是同心哟！我师父非常厉害的，以前 ……”

一看伊吹一副要打开话闸子的模样，志摩立刻摆手叫停了他： “ 好了好了，现在不是说你师父的时候。 ”

他再次把目光转向矮几，伊吹蓝看着他的神情，好奇地问道： “ 怎么？你发现什么了吗？ ”

“…… 酒。这里还有酒。 ”

志摩沉吟了一会儿，继续开口道。

“ 按毛利所说，纯子与平一郎幽会的地方，是在河流上方的一处空屋，那个地方已经出了城。若小林真是凶手，则是当夜在城外杀害了两人后，又特意将纯子的尸体搬回了下町，扔在田中家的院子里。而后大约是酒醒了一些，意识到事情的严重性，便匆忙逃走了。 ”

“ 小林是个无可救药的酒鬼，酒鬼家里剩下大半盒酒未动 ……”  志摩说到最后，忍不住轻叹了一声。

伊吹蓝却听得双眼放光，一下子从地上弹了起来，整个人凑到志摩旁边： “…… 很可疑，对吧？ ”

志摩抄着手，指了指他： “ 并不是在认同你 —— 不过，确实是很可疑。 ”

他顿了顿，又向伊吹问道： “ 你觉得凶犯为何要将北山纯子的头砍掉？ ”

“ 唔 —— 是为了泄愤？ ” 伊吹蓝歪着头答道。

“ 有这种可能。但北山纯子的头至今没有找到，凶犯也有可能是为了掩盖女尸的身份，特地将头颅扔掉了。 ”

“ 假设凶手是小林，则是这两种动机都说得通。毕竟他原本就放话要斩杀这二人，在这附近可谓人尽皆知了。为了不让自己第一个被怀疑，砍去头部掩盖死者的身份，于他而言也是合理的行动。 ” 志摩说到此处，眉头微微蹙起， “ 但是，砍去纯子的头，却不砍去平一郎的头，那这个行为便失去了大半意义。 ”

“ 若他砍头没有别的目的，只是单纯为了泄愤，那么他杀人后直接逃走就可以了，特意将纯子的尸体扔到别处，岂不是多此一举？ ”

伊吹蓝摸着下巴说道： “ 确实说不通啊 —— 那么，小林就不是真凶了。 ”

“ 还只是推论而已。 ” 志摩打断他道， “ 我们也无法证实这点。更何况，如果小林不是凶手，他为什么要逃跑呢？ ”

“ 会不会是因为觉得自己可疑，害怕被牵连，就逃走了呢？ ”

“ 一旦他逃走，岂不是直接坐实了罪名。若小林真的不是凶手，恐怕这会是真凶最希望看见的局面吧。 ”

伊吹蓝恍然大悟地吸了口气： “—— 小林很有可能落在了真凶的手里！ ”

志摩点点头，又用手在额头上扶了一下。

伊吹却干劲十足地笑道： “ 我的直觉是不会错的嘛，这个案子果然还有隐情！那我们就赶紧搜集证据，把真凶找出来吧！ ”

说着他也低下头去，学着志摩的样子盯着那两合酒，然后却轻轻地 “ 咦 ” 了一声。

“ 什么？ ” 志摩问道。

伊吹将身子弯得更下一些，对着窗外的月光看去， “…… 好像，有什么东西？ ”

志摩也看了看： “ 可能是水渍吧。 ”

“ 不对不对。好像是脚印一样的东西，很小的，喏，就在这里。 ”

他伸手一指，志摩顺着他手指的方向看过去，却仍然没有在桌上看到什么 “ 脚印 ” 。

“ 到这里就没了 …… 是到地上了吗？ ”

伊吹蓝自言自语着，俯下身去，在地上来回看着， “ 啊，找到了，在这里！ ”

志摩认真端详着被伊吹认为是 “ 脚印 ” 的那一小块污渍一样的东西，皱了皱眉。伊吹却兴致勃勃地，只管趴在地上，寻找着下一处 “ 脚印 ” 的痕迹。

那个痕迹从寝室出去，又出了房门，一路延伸到廊檐下，最后还是消失了。

伊吹蓝鼓着嘴，不肯放弃地弯下腰去，在廊檐下方找来找去，过了好一会儿，突然低声欢呼了一声： “ 找到了！ ”

他直起身来，伸手招呼志摩。

志摩只好走过去，半蹲下身子，看向伊吹蓝示意的方向。

在廊檐下的草丛里，躺着一只灰色的，翻着肚皮的活物。

“ 是只老鼠啊 ……”

志摩深深叹了口气，看向满脸笑容的伊吹蓝： “ 你是在玩吗？ ”

“ 才不是玩呢。 ” 伊吹蓝马上分辩道， “ 老鼠特别喜欢偷酒喝，而且会像人一样喝醉。但是这只老鼠有点不一样 ……”

他伸手到旁边，折了一根长长的草下来， “ 你看好哦。 ”

他将草伸过去，戳了几下老鼠翻着的肚皮。老鼠却依旧躺在那里，并没有起来。

“ 像人一样喝醉了，老鼠就会这样睡着吗？ ” 志摩问道。

“ 虽然会睡着，这只也睡得太熟了吧 ……” 伊吹蓝说着，将草扔掉，伸过手去，一下子抓住老鼠的尾巴。

还没等志摩反应过来，伊吹就已经将老鼠拎起来，举到了他面前。

“ 你看， ” 他大幅度地晃了晃胳膊， “ 我这样子弄它都没有醒过来哦。 ”

志摩几乎是马上向后跳了半步，睁大了眼睛，嫌弃地看着伊吹和他手里的老鼠： “ 我知道了，你先放下来 ……”

“ 这也睡得太死了吧，完全不会醒吗 ……”

伊吹却嘟嘟哝哝地凑近了，去看那只老鼠。没想到就在这时，老鼠突然在他手里狠狠挣扎了一下，反折起身体，灵敏地咬向他的鼻子。

“ 呜哇哇 ——”

伊吹蓝立刻向前一甩，老鼠飞了出去，在地上一阵猛蹿，很快地消失在阴影处。

“ 好险 —— 可惜了。 ”

伊吹蓝不免遗憾地看向老鼠消失的角落， “…… 还想再喂它喝点酒的。 ”

“ 酒？ ”

“ 那里的酒，不知道是不是有什么问题，才让它睡得那么死。 ” 伊吹蓝拍拍满身的尘土，站了起来， “ 要是能再让那只老鼠喝一点就好了。 ”

志摩看着老鼠跑走，也站起身来。 “ 那现在怎么办？要把酒拿去医馆看看吗？ ”

伊吹撇撇嘴，看着志摩。 “ 这个嘛，只剩一个方法了。 ”

说完，他大步走回了屋里。

志摩稍微一怔，而后便也彻底反应过来，伊吹蓝说的 “ 方法 ” 究竟是什么。

“ 喂，伊吹，你等 ——”

志摩也赶紧跟了进去，一边快步走，一边试图喊住伊吹。

就在他眼前，伊吹蓝端起了矮几上其中一合酒，咕咚一声，倒进了喉咙里。

“ 哎呀，真难喝 ……”

伊吹蓝放下酒合，抿了抿嘴唇，忍不住抱怨了一句。一转头，他便看见站在门口的志摩，手按在门框上，双眼发直地看着他。

“ 你 …… 有什么感觉吗 ……”

两人互相看了片刻，志摩才问道。

伊吹蓝又抿抿嘴，歪歪头， “ 唔 …… 酒不是什么好酒，太难喝了，别的感觉倒还没有。难道要等一会儿才有作用？ ”

志摩抬起手，示意道： “ 你先坐下，在这里等着。 ”

伊吹蓝便乖乖坐在了地上。时间一刻一瞬地过去，两人在黑暗中静静地待着，直到伊吹终于觉得有点坐不住了，动了一下： “ 我觉得 ……”

他一说话，志摩便看了过来。

“ 我觉得好像没什么事啊。 ”

伊吹蓝嘟着嘴说道，又低下头去看那两合酒： “ 难不成老鼠只是睡着了吗 …… 还是要多喝一点 ……”

“ 你给我适可而止。 ”

志摩伸手挡下伊吹，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“ 你能不能多考虑一下做事的后果？如果酒里下的是毒呢？你是个傻子吗？ ”

他说着，仰天叹了口气。

“ 不对，我早就知道你是个傻子了。只是没想到你居然能傻到这种程度！ ”

“ 不要这么生气嘛 ……” 伊吹蓝有些心虚地缩了缩脖子， “ 反正，老鼠没有死，我肯定也不会 ……”

志摩的眼神再次凌厉地扫过来，伊吹便把没说完的话咽了回去。

“ 这里也没有什么东西可以看了。走吧。 ”

志摩说着，气冲冲地留下一句 “ 把门关上 ” ，大步走了出去。

回家的一路上，伊吹蓝一直跟在志摩身后，时不时小声喊两声志摩的名字。志摩走在前面，头也不回地走得飞快。

他既不搭理伊吹蓝，也不看他。伊吹只好心虚地跟在他身后。

两人走过一个街口时，伊吹蓝突然觉得脚下有些轻飘飘地，有种踩在棉花上的感觉。

他喊了一声 “ 志摩 ” 。

那便是那晚他记得的最后一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海边聊天的插图~ [链接请戳](https://303creepy.lofter.com/post/1f665cf7_1cb9b7927)


	5. V

“…… 他晕倒之后，我便将他搬回家去了。 ”

桔梗听着志摩向她解释昨晚的情况，又想想志摩费劲将不省人事的伊吹蓝拖回家的样子，不禁莞尔一笑，举起袖子掩了掩嘴，说道： “ 幸好没有大碍。辛苦你了。 ”

“ 是。幸好酒里下的只是迷药，他只是昏睡到早晨才醒来而已。 ” 志摩无奈地回道。

桔梗却把目光投向庭院。在朝日初升的光线中，廊檐下八角金盘上还有未干的露水，使深翠的叶片也透露出几分清凉的意味，只不过待到太阳彻底升起，便会彻底消散在盛夏的暑热当中。桔梗思索了一会儿，才重新转向志摩，询问道： “ 你对这起案件作何想法？ ”

“ 伊吹昨夜的行动确实过于鲁莽。但这样一来，也得以确认，小林作夫必定是被人药倒之后带离家中，恐怕早已凶多吉少了。真凶的确另有其人。 ” 志摩说到此处，沉吟道， “…… 刚才我在过来茶屋的路上，听人传言说昨夜加贺与铃木两家的武士再度爆发了冲突，甚至双方都伤了几个人。 ”

桔梗轻轻颔首： “ 小林家乃是铃木麾下的武家。 ”

“ 原来如此。加贺家想必会抓住这点不放吧。 ”

“ 不错。加贺麾下的一些武士以此为据，一口咬定铃木家指使小林作夫杀害加贺平一郎，又窝藏凶手；铃木麾下的武士自然不忿，指责对方只想借题发挥，抹黑铃木家的名声。虽然仅仅是下级武士之间的冲突，但两家主事人一言不发，默许了他们闹事，才会发展至这个地步。 ”

“…… 我也曾想过，平一郎之死的幕后主使或许就是铃木家。 ”

志摩沉默了片刻，才开口说道。

“ 但是，到现在为止，铃木家不仅未能从中捞到半点好处，反而落人口实，居于下风。这样损人不利己的行动，当真会是铃木家所为吗？ ”

“ 不仅如此。 ” 桔梗看着他，说道， “ 平一郎不过是加贺家一个不成器的儿子罢了，即便除掉他，对加贺家的势力也不会有任何影响。假使铃木家真的要下杀手，目标也应当是更为重要的人才对。 ”

“ 那么，此事便很可能是第三方所为。 ”

志摩将自己的推测缓缓道出： “ 若是这样，恐怕就是有人注意到了平一郎，纯子和小林三人的关系，借机杀害两人，同时制造出小林是凶手的假象，目的是为了激化加贺与铃木两家的矛盾，坐收渔翁之利。而此人，必定是与加贺、铃木两家均有利益牵扯，又能从他们的争斗中浑水摸鱼的第三方 ……”

志摩说到这里，抬眼向桔梗看去。

他并没有将我孙子豆治指名道姓地点出来，但桔梗与他目光一接，已经明白了他的意思，微微笑道： “…… 若是这样，我必然会知情。 ”

在晦朔不定的晨光中，两人面对着庭院，一时都没有说话。过了良久，桔梗才说道： “…… 我一直在想，那天应承豆治三日内抓住凶手，虽说是权宜之计，但是否还是过于草率了。 ”

她眉眼之间不无担忧，看向志摩。

“ 三日之期还余下不到二日。我不会阻止你们调查此事。 ”

“ 但是，遇上加贺铃木两家的事情，一定要慎之又慎。一旦事态有变，及早抽身自保，才是上策。 ”

桔梗低声叮嘱道。

茶屋在午前是不开门做生意的，一楼和二楼此时都空无一人。志摩皱着眉头，心中回想着桔梗的叮嘱，一走出前厅，入眼的便是这么一副光景：空荡荡的店里只有伊吹蓝，半个身子趴在桌面，脑袋枕在手臂上，双眼无神地望着屋梁，嘴里念念有词地，不知道在念叨些什么。

志摩走到他边上的另一张桌旁，也找了个位置坐下来。伊吹听见动静，目光迟缓地飘向他，又捂住自己的头呻吟道： “ 怎么搞的 …… 我的头好晕哦 ……”

志摩只是坐在那里，眼神都懒得费心给他一个。

恰好这时阿穗和小唯将烹好的茶端上来。两个小姑娘看着伊吹蔫巴巴的样子，围着他咯咯地笑着，问道： “ 听说昨天你在路上晕倒了，是真的吗？ ”

伊吹蓝听了，难受地哼哼了两声，又换了一边手枕着。

志摩却在旁边答道： “ 是真的。只不过他完全是自作自受罢了。 ”

阿穗和小唯正在活泼而又好奇心重的年纪，一般她们在旁边时，志摩甚少开腔搭话，只是默默听她俩聊天而已。现在他主动回话，两个少女便马上扔下哼哼唧唧的伊吹蓝，转而围到他身边来，你一句我一句地打听昨晚的事情： “ 怎么了怎么了？发生了什么事情吗？ ”

“ 正常人绝对不会去喝的有问题的酒，这个傻子去喝了，就变成这样了。 ” 志摩抬手指了指伊吹， “ 所以说，不必同情他。 ”

伊吹蓝瘫在桌上，揉着头说： “…… 真是的 …… 你就别骂我了 …… 我都已经这么难受了 …… 早上还往我脸上泼了一大碗水 ……”

两个少女对视一眼， “ 扑 ” 地笑了出来。志摩却说道： “ 啊，凉水对这家伙确实挺管用的。 ”

他依旧正眼也不看伊吹蓝，只是对着女孩子们说： “ 你们可以再拿点水来，也许能让他再清醒一点吧。 ”

“ 饶了我吧 ……”

伊吹痛苦地喃喃了一声，把脸整个儿埋进了袖子里。

阿穗和小唯却笑着说了句 “ 知道了 ” ，一同转身跑向了后厨。

过了不多时，小唯一个人重新跑出来，手里拿的却是一条浸湿的凉帕子，啪嗒一下盖在伊吹蓝脖子里，又迅速扫了隔壁的志摩一眼，笑嘻嘻地回去了。

伊吹被冰得一激灵，伸手将帕子移到脸上，长长地出了一口气，眼睛转了转，看向身旁的志摩。

志摩笔直地坐在桌前，自两个少女离开，他就不再说话了，此时更是索性合上了眼睛。

“ 我说啊 ……”

伊吹蓝试探性地喊了一声。

然而志摩就跟没听见一般，头发丝都没有挪动分毫。

伊吹蓝只好重新看向头顶，数着屋顶上的木梁。

好在这时帘子后面传来一阵轻轻的脚步声，阿清端着托盘从里面走了出来。托盘上烤鱼的香气飘过来，伊吹登时便有了点精神，抬起头来，就连志摩也睁开了眼睛，和阿清对视后，打了声招呼： “ 早上好。 ”

“ 早。 ” 伊吹蓝也说了一句。

阿清的脸被烟火熏得红扑扑的，手指紧握着托盘的两侧，和志摩的眼神一对上，她的脸颊便更加红透了，轻声细语地道了一句： “ 早上好。 ”

说着，她便将托盘放下来， “ 前几天茶屋的早餐都是乌冬。天气也热了，我想着换一些清爽的口味，所以做了黄瓜和萝卜酱菜，还有加盐烤的青花鱼 ……”

她虽然是在解释菜式，却没有朝伊吹这边看过一眼，从头到尾都面对着志摩一个人说话，越解释头便垂得越低。伊吹蓝托着下巴，看看左边，再看看右边，听见志摩回道： “ 看起来很好吃，谢谢。 ”

他只是普通地道了声谢，阿清听了，抿起的双唇翘了翘，露出嘴边的两个笑涡，显得十分高兴的样子。伊吹见状，连忙也补上一句： “ 我超喜欢吃烤鱼的。 ”

他说完，还朝着阿清笑了一下。阿清却只是瞟了他一眼，依然转过头去，对着志摩点点头，便小步跑回了后厨。

“…… 差别对待啊 ……”

伊吹蓝嘀咕了一句，在脸上拍了两下，勉强坐直身子，又听见 “ 噔噔 ” 的脚步声，阿清重新将帘子掀开来。

她的脸上还是泛着浅浅的红： “ 差一点就忘了。桔梗大人说，今天有特别罕见的鱼送到店里，志摩君 …… 二位晚上回来茶屋，就可以吃到了。 ”

“ 我知道了。 ” 志摩点点头。

阿清再度露出一个微笑，将帘子放下来，身影消失在了帘后。

二人这才拿起筷子来。伊吹蓝马上将筷子伸向青花鱼，又塞了一大口萝卜酱菜到嘴里，嚼了几下，嘴角便耷拉了下来。

“ 啊 …… 嘴巴里面好奇怪 …… 吃什么都是苦的啊 ……”

伊吹皱着眉头灌下一杯茶，又转头看向他旁边吃得正香的人。

“ 志摩 …… ？ ”

志摩从青花鱼上搛下一块表皮焦黄油润的鱼腹肉来，配上一口恰到好处的米饭，放入口中，细细地品尝起来。

“…… 你要到什么时候才跟我说话？ ”

志摩从酱菜碟子里挑出一块水灵灵的渍黄瓜，一口咬下去，发出清脆 “ 咔吱咔吱 ” 声。

伊吹蓝见他不理会自己，只好又勉强往嘴里扒了几口饭菜，戳着实在吃不下的半条鱼，嘟嘟哝哝地说道： “…… 要是你这样一直不说话，还不如骂我一顿算了 ……”

志摩一言不发地吃完了这餐饭。等到他们二人都放下筷子的时候，帘子后面又转出一个人来，却是桔梗身边贴身的女侍千叶。

千叶同他们打了个招呼，便切入正题道： “ 方才有人传来消息，说在城外的河里面捞起了一个女人的头颅。 ”

志摩确认道： “ 是发现平一郎尸体的河里吗？ ”

“ 是同一条河里，往下游再走一座桥的距离，就是发现头的地方。 ” 千叶点点头， “ 奉行所的捕快现在大概也已经收到消息了，你们两人马上动身，应该还来得及看到。 ”

志摩向她道过谢，便立即动身往门边走去，还顺势扫了伊吹蓝一眼。

伊吹状态不佳，却还是很快地将两把刀系回腰间，跟在志摩身后，也走出门去了。

两个人匆匆忙忙地出了城门，赶往河边。这个地方距下町不远，听说河里捞出了人头，不少人都跑来围观，此时岸边桥上人头攒动，里三层外三层地挤得水泄不通。两人在人群最外面找了个地势略高的地方，伊吹踮脚一看，小声自言自语道： “ 还是被奉行所的人抢先了啊 ……”

“ 你能看到头吗？ ” 志摩目及之处被人群挡了个七七八八，便向伊吹问道。

伊吹蓝却冷不丁地往旁边一蹦，眼珠子圆滚滚地瞪着他看。志摩皱了皱眉： “ 你这什么反应？ ”

“ 我吗？ ” 伊吹满脸难以置信地指了指自己， “ 你说我吗？ ”

“ 除了你还能有谁？ ”

伊吹揉了揉头发： “ 那还不是 …… 从昨天开始你一直不跟我说话，我还以为你以后都不打算理我了 ……”

“ 行了。 ” 志摩只能叹了口气，又问了一次： “ 你能看到头吗？ ”

伊吹蓝眯起眼，摇了摇头， “ 看不清。是不是奉行所的人拿走了？ ”

“ 奉行所的人？ ” 志摩略一思索， “ 毛利在前面吗？ ”

伊吹这回用力点了点头。

“ 我们要过去跟他聊一下。 ”

志摩这样说过后，他们二人不约而同地看向身前比肩接踵的人群。伊吹蓝又伸手挠了挠头： “ 只能挤过去了，是吧？ ”

两个人举着刀，费了不少力气才拨开人群穿了出去。此时天已经热了起来，两人在人群里推推搡搡，都出了一身的汗，伊吹弯下腰大口喘息着，连声抱怨道： “ 啊好热 …… 好难受 …… 怎么浑身都这么沉甸甸的 ……”

志摩也停下来透了几口气，整了整被挤乱的衣襟，随后便意识到，毛利就站在他们不远处。

“ 又是你们两个浪人 ……”

毛利有些咬牙切齿地冲他们走来， “ 你们俩可真是阴魂不散啊 —— 又想干什么？ ” 说着，他的脸色便沉了下来， “ 你们 —— 该不会还在查这个案子吧？ ”

志摩摆摆手： “ 没有。我们只是听说这里捞到了人头，有点好奇，想要过来看看而已。 ”

“ 好奇？ ” 毛利嘴角抽了抽，突然露出个别有用心的笑容， “ 你们想看看？那就自己过去看吧。 ”

他说着往旁边让了一步，露出他身后一块麻布盖着、鼓鼓囊囊的东西来， “ 那个就是了。别站着，自己去看呀。 ”

他顺手做了个 “ 请吧 ” 的手势。伊吹蓝这时缓过来一些，看了眼志摩，自己先一步走了上去。

麻布还未揭开，下面就散发出一股难以忍受的恶臭来，用竹竿子挑开布后，伊吹蓝不得不用衣袖掩着口鼻，才能走上前去。而他低眼能看到的那团东西，黑色的发丝凌乱地与水草和其他秽物纠缠在一处，脸的部分在河水中早已泡得发胀变形，几乎已经无法辨认面目。

“ 这个 …… 是北山纯子的头，没错吗 …… ？ ”

伊吹蓝捂着鼻子，勉强问道。

“ 都变成这种样子了，谁知道那种事情啊！ ”

恶臭的气息从地上那团东西散开去，站得远一些的毛利和志摩也不禁掩住了鼻子。毛利随即厌恶地挥挥手，便有人将那个头重新盖了起来。

“ 看过了，满足了吧？ ”

毛利睨了他们二人一眼，刚想转身，志摩却上前问道： “ 这个头 …… 是今日浮出水面被发现的吗？ ”

“ 啊？ ”

毛利插起手，满脸的不耐烦。志摩进一步解释道： “ 这个地方，离上面发现平一郎的地方并不是很远。 ”

他朝着上游的方向指了指， “ 通常来说，只有一个头，应该不会过了这么多天才浮起来吧？ ”

“ 这个头和一大堆杂物一起，被卡在了桥底下，是日常负责清理桥底的人发现的。 ” 毛利假笑着，朝着桥洞的方位比划了两下， “ 懂了吗？ ”

说完，他脸色又是一变，转头去喊自己的手下： “ 把头带回去！我们走！ ”

他这么一喊，昨天跟志摩和伊吹蓝说过话的矮胖捕吏小跑着上前来，擦着汗问道： “ 河边围观的人太多了。要不要留些人手，把人群驱散开？ ”

“ 人手人手，我们现在自身都难保了，还有空管他们！ ”

毛利抬手往周边一指，扫了身后的志摩和伊吹一眼，又压低了声音： “ 快走！ ”

随着捕快们从河边撤走，看热闹的人潮也缓缓地四散开来。志摩回过身，见伊吹蓝不知什么时候转了个方向，眼光直勾勾地看向桥头，神情却显得有些怪异。

“ 你在看什么？ ”

“ 啊 …… 啊？ ” 伊吹给他打断了一下，恍了恍神才说道： “ 那个 …… 我看到阿健了。 ”

“ 阿健？ ” 志摩顺着他的目光看去，人群里大多数都穿着靛色或灰色的衣物，从背面看去相差无几，一时也没找到阿健的位置。

“…… 应该也不是什么大事吧。 ” 伊吹蓝摸摸鼻子，又说， “ 大概只是来看热闹的吧。 ”

志摩瞥了他一眼，暂时也懒得深究，便问道： “ 那接下来我们要去哪里？ ”

“ 接下来？ ”

“ 不知道你是怎么想的，不过现在我们已经没有什么可以调查的线索了。 ”

伊吹蓝皱起眉头，长长地 “ 唔 ——” 了一声： “…… 是这样吗？ ”

“ 就是这样。关于北山纯子的线索最终指向小林家，那里我们已经去过了。 ” 志摩说到这里，白了伊吹一眼，继续分析道， “ 尸体的话，奉行所肯定是不会让我们看的；至于平一郎，我们也没有办法直接找加贺家里的人问话。 ”

说着，他摊了摊手， “ 所以说，我们没有更多线索了。 ”

“ 接下来 ……” 伊吹蓝苦恼地托着下巴，思索了一会儿： “ 啊 …… 总觉得今天浑身都不对劲啊 …… 脖子也很重，腿也很重 …… 想事情也想不出来 ……”

“ 不过 …… 我们还有个地方没去吧。 ” 他抱怨了两句，话却突然一转， “ 就是那个，毛利说的，那个空屋子。 ”

“ 原来如此 …… 纯子和平一郎用于幽会的房舍。 ”

志摩沉思片刻，转头向河流上游看去： “ 按毛利所言，大致是在那个方向上。我们不知道具体的位置，恐怕要花些时间去找了。 ”

他又看看身边的站得歪歪扭扭的伊吹，嘴角抿了抿： “ 也没有其它地方可去，就去找找看吧。 ”

伊吹蓝点点头，两人便走上河岸，往朝东边的道路上走去。还没走出几步路，身后却有人远远地喊着志摩的名字。二人停下步伐回头看去，朝他们来的是一个大约十五岁左右的少年，嘴里叫着 “ 请留步 ” ，跑到二人面前，停下来喘了几口气，向志摩打了个招呼。

志摩也朝他点点头，伊吹蓝却没见过这个人，小声地问道： “…… 是认识的人？ ”

“ 是茶屋的手下。 ”

志摩粗略地回答后，向那个少年问道： “ 有什么事情吗？ ”

少年点头道： “ 桔梗大人被请去了代官所。刚才千叶姐传话出来，说代官大人有重要的事情召见二位，请你们马上过去一下。 ”

志摩和伊吹蓝对视了一眼，只好说道： “ 我知道了。就麻烦你带路吧。 ”

三个人一起，由最前面的少年人引路，朝着代官所所在的方向，又折返回城里。走了一段路程后，伊吹蓝打量着四周街道，有些纳闷地抄起了手，凑到志摩身边小声问道： “ 怎么回事？今天路上的人好像特别少啊？ ”

即便他不说，志摩也早已发觉，他们从下町走来的一路上尚算热闹，但此时离代官所与武家宅邸近了，街上的行人商贩便少了起来，大白天里，一些平日里生意极好的小店也店门紧闭；偶尔有几个路人与他们擦肩而过，也是低垂着头行色匆匆的模样，反而是三五步之内一定能见到捕快服色的人，在街角来回巡视，看上去倒越发令人不安起来。

“…… 奉行所竟派了这么多人在这里巡视。看来加贺与铃木两家的冲突，比想象中的还要严重。 ”

志摩压低声音，对伊吹蓝说道。

伊吹不明就里地点了点头，又说： “ 不过我看，茶屋那边也还好啊。 ”

“…… 在商会的治下，那一带本来就是武家或奉行所都不能轻易出手的地方。 ”

“ 原来是这样啊。我就说嘛，老板娘果然不是普通人 ……”

他在一旁感叹，志摩却无心再听，只是抿紧了嘴唇，继续埋头前行。

又走过了相当一段路后，他们才终于到达代官所左近。代官所亦是戒备森严，前后几处入口都有差役把守巡逻。二人在外面等了好一会儿，才来了一个差役将他们引到一个闲置的房间里，留下一句 “ 在这里等一等吧 ” ，便自己走开了。

二人站在空无一物的屋中，志摩只是抱起双臂，安静地立在原地等候。但伊吹蓝早就有些不耐烦了，这时不方便聊天，他便在屋子里走来走去，又凑到门边拉开一条小缝，悄悄地探头朝外看去。

这样等了许久，格子门才倏地从外面拉开，千叶走进来，说道： “ 久等了。二位可以过去了。 ”

二人被请到会客的侧室中，一进门，便能看到我孙子豆治坐在上座，桔梗坐在右手边的位置上。见过礼后，我孙子看看志摩，嘴角动了一下： “ 你这位手下，以前倒也有过来往。 ”

他说话的对象却是端坐在一旁的桔梗。没有等她回话，他又转向伊吹蓝，似笑非笑地问道： “ 你呢？你又是从哪里来的？ ”

伊吹看着他的笑脸，总觉得有些不快，不太情愿地答道： “…… 萨摩。 ”

“ 萨摩啊 …… 倒是不算远。为什么要到筑州来呢？ ”

我孙子继续十分和蔼地问道。志摩听着他的话，挪了挪腿，不着声色地扫了伊吹一眼。

他简直有些害怕伊吹蓝会突然做出什么惊世骇俗的回答来。然而伊吹却只是哼哼了一句： “ 就，想到别的地方看看啊。 ”

“ 看看啊。 ”

我孙子豆治脸上的假笑又加深了几分，看向桔梗，说道： “ 老板娘挑选的手下，一向都是这么得力。 ”

桔梗便也礼貌地笑了笑，提醒道： “ 代官大人，我们还有正事要谈呢。 ”

“ 说得是。 ” 我孙子转向他们二人，又说道： “ 我听说，你们认为平一郎此案的凶手，是小林作夫以外的其他人，是吗？ ”

志摩眼角略微一动，没有说话。伊吹蓝看了他一眼，说道： “…… 那是因为，绝对不可能是小林做的啊。 ”

“ 是这样啊。 ”

伊吹蓝本以为他要进一步询问案子的事，却看见我孙子云淡风轻地一笑，说道： “ 事实上，我希望能请你们两个将这桩案子继续查下去。 ”

“…… 这是什么意思？ ”

伊吹却有些被搅糊涂了： “ 我们不是按你说的，一直在查这个案子吗？ ”

“ 哎呀，是我没说清楚了。 ” 我孙子抬抬手， “ 先前我们的约定是三日之内，找出凶手。现在情况发生了变化。实际上，我非常赞成你们的说法，杀害平一郎的人不是小林。希望你们能顺着这个方向查下去，将真凶找出来。 ”

“ 什么啊，我怎么听不懂你在说什么 ……”

伊吹蓝听完，更加糊涂了。此时志摩抬起眼，与桔梗迅速地交换了个眼神，将话头接了过来： “ 代官大人。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 我们确实查到，小林作夫并非本案的真凶。 ” 他沉着地说道， “ 但是进一步查下去，找到真正的凶手的话，我们也无从得知，这个凶手究竟是代官大人喜欢的那种，还是讨厌的那种。 ”

他抬眼看向我孙子，我孙子便干笑了几声，道： “ 哈哈，只要你们确实抓到了真凶，我又怎么会讨厌呢。 ”

“ 只不过有一点，希望你们能保证。 ” 他双眼盯着志摩， “ 找到真凶后，由你们抓来代官所也好，由奉行所逮捕也罢，绝不能落入加贺，或铃木家的手里。 ”

这番话说出来，便几乎已经向志摩挑了个明白。志摩沉吟一下，又问道： “ 那么，之前三日的约定 …… ？ ”

“ 当然可以作废。 ” 我孙子豆治再次露出宽厚的笑容来， “ 不过，你们要明白，我可是坐在一个很难办的位置上。若是拖得太久，不管对我，对老板娘，还是对你们两个，可都是没有好处的。怎么样？你们愿意继续查下去吗？ ”

他貌似在客气地询问，话语中却没有给志摩和伊吹蓝留下任何拒绝的余地。志摩再度与桔梗交换了个眼神，最终点点头，应承了下来。

“ 这样一来，我也就能放心了。 ” 看他答应，我孙子便对着桔梗笑了一笑。这时，伊吹蓝在旁边，突然开口说道： “…… 那我们现在是奉你的命令去查案吗？ ”

“ 你们虽然不是我的手下 …… 也可以这么说。 ”

“ 那 …… 你能帮我们一个忙吗？ ”

“ 我只是个代官而已，也没有什么大的权力。 ” 我孙子盯着他，皮笑肉不笑地说道： “ 只要是我能做到的，自然会倾力相助。 ”

伊吹蓝也盯看他，开门见山地问道： “ 我们能看看尸体吗？ ”

从代官所出来时，已经接近午刻。正午的阳光直射下来，刺得人眼睛几乎都睁不开，他们甫一从阴暗的地方走出来，志摩便忍不住抬手遮了遮，却听见身边的人拖长声音说了句： “ 好热啊 ——”

伊吹蓝朝着太阳，用力伸了个懒腰， “ 啊 …… 那个代官大人真是让人喜欢不起来啊。 ”

志摩看了看他： “ 豆治吗？ ”

伊吹扁扁嘴： “ 他到底是什么意思啊，话说得不清不楚的。 ”

“ 豆治是担心有人借题发挥，将平一郎的死嫁祸于他吧。 ”

志摩看着伊吹一脸不服气的模样，淡淡地说道。

“ 他就是这种人，将自己的利益看得比什么都重要。不过有了他跟奉行所打招呼，我们总算能看到尸体了。 ”

“—— 北山纯子一个人的尸体而已。 ”

伊吹有些不满地反驳道： “…… 我还以为他这么了不起的样子，没准平一郎的尸体也能让我们看一下呢。 ”

“ 能看到一具尸体就不错了。更何况，平一郎的尸体应该早就被加贺家要回去了，外人肯定是看不到的吧。 ”

说话间他们已经走到了大街上，伊吹又问： “ 说起来，那个放尸体的地方，是在城外吗？ ”

“ 是在城外。走这边过去吧。 ”

志摩朝着右手边指了指。伊吹蓝看看那个方向，眼睛突然一亮： “ 那是不是会路过下町附近？我们在路上买点吃的吧？ ”

“ 吃的？ ” 志摩皱了皱眉， “ 你不晕了吗？ ”

“ 啊，真的诶！ ” 伊吹蓝被他一提醒，才反应过来，向前跳了两步，兴奋地回过头道： “…… 真的没事了诶！太好了！ ”

志摩低下头去，在心里大致算了算迷药生效的时刻，又听到伊吹说： “—— 难怪我突然就觉得肚子好饿。快点走吧！去吃点东西！ ”

“ 早上不是吃过了 …… 你一天到底要吃几顿饭啊？ ”

他刚说了一句，伊吹蓝已经往前走了好几步，笑眯眯地回身说： “ 早上我没吃多少嘛！再说饿了就要吃饭啊，不吃饭怎么会有力气呢。 ”

“ 我们可没有那么多时间，还要尽早赶到纳物所去 ……”

“ 诶 —— 那你就快点来嘛！早点吃完就可以早点去啦 ——”

伊吹蓝此时终于来了精神，在前面走得脚步飞快，还不忘了回头喊他两声。志摩眼看叫他不住，只得无奈地摇摇头，跟了上去。

他们二人走回下町附近，街道也逐渐恢复了素日拥挤繁华的景象。伊吹蓝倒是真的饿了，先在卖水的小贩那里喝了一大碗糖水，然后三下两下便钻进了隔壁写着 “ 天妇罗 ” 的摊子里，过不多时，一手举着一串炸什锦，走了出来。

这家的天妇罗是用香油炸的，站在街角也能远远闻到芝麻浓郁的香味。炸什锦由切成丝的蔬菜拌着海边捞的新鲜小蛤蜊，裹上面衣炸得恰到好处，看起来金黄酥脆的模样，串在签上还腾腾地冒着热气，伊吹小声嚷嚷着 “ 好烫好烫 ” ， “ 呼呼 ” 地吹了几下，毫不客气地 “ 咔嚓 ” 一大口咬了下去。

“ 啊，真好吃啊。 ”

伊吹蓝感叹了一声，手一伸，将另一串炸什锦递到志摩鼻子尖前： “ 喏，你的。 ”

志摩有些意外地看了看他，摆摆手说： “ 不必了。你自己吃吧。 ”

“…… 真的很好吃的哟。 ”

伊吹蓝嘟哝着，还是把手收了回来。志摩不吃，两份炸什锦顷刻间便下了他的肚子。

见他吃得开心，志摩忍不住道： “ 提醒你一下，接下来我们可是要去看夏天里放了两日的尸体，等会儿你可不要全吐出来了。 ”

“ 没事的没事的。 ” 伊吹笑嘻嘻地回道。说罢仍然没吃饱似的，东张西望了一会儿，又钻进了卖炸鱼糕的铺子里。

他搓着手兴高采烈地等着鱼糕出锅，志摩一时没有别的事可做，抱着双臂在阴凉处等他，目光随意地在街上四处逡巡。等到伊吹蓝手里捧着鱼糕出来，刚咬下一口，却听见志摩说： “ 上午在河边的时候，你看到阿健了？ ”

伊吹有些被烫着舌头，随意点了点头，志摩又说： “ 那边的人，应该是阿健吧？ ”

他说着，伸手示意了一下。伊吹蓝嘴里塞了满满的一口鱼糕，抬眼看去，果然看见一个熟悉的身形，穿的依然是一身靛蓝色短衫，正弯腰将背上扛着的重物搁到地上。

“ 嗯嗯。 ” 伊吹蓝又点了下头，含混不清地道： “ 是在工作吧？ ”

志摩看着那个身形，皱了皱眉头。伊吹将他的神情看在眼里，问道： “…… 怎么了？ ”

“ 我在想，那位叫阿离的少女说过，阿健不是小偷，对吧？ ”

志摩沉吟道： “ 那昨天他又是为什么要跟着我们呢？ ”

“ 这个 ……”

伊吹蓝也有些疑惑地皱起眉头，想了想，也没想出个所以然， “ 要不然，直接问问他就好了？ ”

恰巧阿健这时将货物都卸了下来，抹了抹汗，朝着他们的方向走过来。伊吹见状，径直迎了上去，喊了声阿健的名字，笑着冲他打了个招呼： “ 你好呀！ ”

阿健抬眼看见伊吹蓝，浑身一震，陡地站住了。

志摩看阿健脸色不对，赶紧说道： “ 别担心，我们只是想问 ……”

他还没说完，阿健扭头看见他，嘴里 “ 啊 ” 地大叫了一声，扭头便朝街道另一头跑去。

“ 又来了啊 ——”

伊吹蓝一把将没吃完的鱼糕塞进志摩手上，精神头十足地扭了扭脖子， “ 好嘞！这次绝对不会让你跑了！ ”

话音刚落，他 “ 嗖 ” 地飞奔了出去，只给志摩留了个背影。

志摩捏着鱼糕，叹了口气。

他亲眼见过伊吹蓝跑得有多快，心知阿健绝不可能跑得过他，索性在后面不紧不慢地跟了上去。刚走过一条街，便看见不远处的伊吹已经扣住了阿健的肩膀，连声解释着： “…… 都说了，不用害怕啊，我们不是坏人啊！ ”

但任凭他说什么，阿健都压根听不进去，只是用力扭动着肩膀，想要从伊吹手里逃出去。挣扎了几下没有用，便低下头，嘴里 “ 咿咿啊啊 ” 地喊个不停，开始小声地数起数来。

“ 一、二、三、六、七、七、七 …… 一、二 ……”

志摩看着阿健语无伦次、脸都涨红了的样子，皱了皱眉头。此时他们在街町之中，伊吹和阿健这么闹了一番，四周已经有些人站住脚，围过来看起了热闹。志摩正想上去拉住伊吹，让他放开阿健，身边突然响起一个有些耳熟的声音来。

“ 是健哥 …… 吗？ ”

志摩扭头看去，说话的却是昨天见过的盲女阿文。

阿文单薄的肩上背着一个小小的木盒子，脸色略有些苍白，站在一旁，手指紧紧扣着手中探路的竹杖， “…… 发生了什么事情？ ”

“ 是我。 ” 志摩开声同她打了个招呼， “ 志摩，还有伊吹蓝。昨天我们遇见过的。 ”

伊吹蓝也回头来看。他稍一松懈，阿健便用力挣开了他，朝着阿文跑过去，口齿不清地喊了两声： “…… 阿文！ ”

“…… 健哥，不用害怕。 ”

阿文轻声安抚了他两句，又转头朝着志摩和伊吹蓝，也打了个招呼： “ 是你们两个 …… 怎么了？阿健做了什么吗？ ”

“ 没有啦没有啦。 ” 伊吹蓝跟阿健拉扯了一阵，已经出了一头的汗，拉起衣襟扇了两下， “ 对不起啊，只是想让他不要总是跑，跟他说句话啦。 ”

他走上来，阿健便迅速地往阿文身后缩了一步，垂下头，嘴里又语无伦次地乱数起数来。

“ 六、七、一、二、三、四 ……”

阿文伸手摸索，在阿健手臂上轻轻拍了一下， “ 没事的，健哥。他们两个都是好人。你不是还有工作要做吗？你先去吧，不要迟到了。 ”

阿健听了她的话，马上点点头，扫了志摩和伊吹蓝最后一眼，又扯住了阿文的手。

阿文只好再次拍拍他的手： “…… 真的没事的。 ”

阿健这才松开手，垂下头去，迅速地走开了。

伊吹蓝看着他走远的样子，丧气地挠了挠头： “…… 我们看起来就这么可怕吗？ ”

阿文微微笑了笑。志摩看了她一会儿，开口问道： “ 我能问一下，阿健昨天为什么跟着我们吗？ ”

“ 是为了问这个吗？ ” 阿文歪头想了想， “ 阿健胆子很小的 …… 大概是看见你们带着刀，又是陌生的面孔，他怕你们是来找麻烦的，才想跟着你们看看吧。 ”

志摩眉头略略一皱。伊吹蓝却点点头，又看向阿健离去的方向： “ 原来是这样啊。 ” 又笑着看着阿文的打扮： “ 你也要去工作吗？ ”

“ 是的。 ” 阿文轻轻点点头，而后欲言又止地握了握竹杖，还是轻声地开口道： “ 听说 …… 今天在河里发现了一个女人的头 …… 是真的吗？ ”

“ 啊，你也知道了呢！ ” 伊吹蓝有些惊讶地看着她， “ 你和阿留阿离她们，也去河边看了吗？ ”

“ 没有，太可怕了，我们都不敢去 …… 是阿健看到跟我们说的。 ” 阿文摇摇头，嗫嚅一下，又问： “ 你们 …… 是为了这件事，才到这边来的吗？ ”

“ 我们只是路过，吃东西的时候恰好看到阿健而已啦。 ”

“ 原来如此。 ” 阿文点点头， “ 昨天我们还听说，案件已经解决了呢。 ”

“…… 这个啊。 ”

看她这么说，伊吹蓝便有些为难地摸了摸脑袋。阿文听见伊吹的声音，有些困惑地问道： “ 奉行所出了告示，说要搜捕小林 …… 难道不是这样吗 …… 小林不是凶手吗？ ”

“ 这件事情说来话长。 ”

出声打断的却是志摩。伊吹蓝也连忙说道： “ 是啊，有点复杂，现在也说不清楚。不过不要紧的，我们一定会抓住凶手的哟。 ”

说着，伊吹又笑着安慰她： “ 别担心。你去工作吧。一个人不要紧吗？ ”

阿文看起来还是有些困惑，过了一会儿，才反应过来似的，缓缓地点了一下头。

“ 没事的，这边的路我比较熟了。 ”

阿文和他们道了声别，转过身，用竹杖敲着地面，慢慢地走远了。

伊吹蓝还站在原地，目送着她走远后，手中突然多了样东西。

志摩将那半块鱼糕塞回他手中，看了他一眼： “ 走吧。 ”

“ 纳物所 ” 建在远离筑州城的城郊处，一间名为筑前的寺院附近。尽管名字听上去还算含蓄，实际上却是奉行所搭的一处停尸房，专门用于暂时安放身份不明、又或是尚未结案的尸首。而那些最终无人认领，无法处置的尸体，则由寺院出面，在附近找一块地草草埋葬了事。因而纳物所虽然是个污秽又没有油水的役所，但筑前寺倒由于奉行所补贴的安葬费，逐年有了些香火。

志摩和伊吹蓝一路穿过了寺院周围的墓地，终于来到纳物所门前。这儿只是一处简陋的茅草顶房屋，粗糙的木板墙上开了不少窗，却又都被竹帘盖了起来。两人和驻扎此处的差役打了个招呼，伊吹蓝指着屋门，有些讶异地说： “ 好大的烟啊 ——”

木门入口处，灰白的烟气从屋内不断涌出来。 “ 那个啊，那个是在烧驱邪避疫的药草，夏天太热了嘛，每天都要烧的。 ”

接待他们的差役方脸塌鼻头，看上去不到四十，一脸老好人相，自称名叫坂本诚，听见伊吹这么问了，连忙转头跟他们赔笑脸： “…… 这样里面就没那么臭了嘛，就是烟有点大啊。 ”

说话间他们已经走了进去，刚跨过门，一阵烟雾迎头扑来，志摩和伊吹蓝没有防备，呛得眼泪鼻涕直流，连连咳嗽了几声，又用手扇了好一会儿，才稍微缓过来。

这边两人被熏得双眼通红，隔壁的坂本诚也咳了几下，有些尴尬地说： “…… 这个还真是很难习惯啊 …… 对了对了，还有那个东西嘛 ……”

他拍拍脑袋，一个人快步走到后头去，嘴里不住念叨着 “ 放在哪里了呢 ” ，隔了一会儿，手里拿着几块布巾走了回来， “ 还有这个，这个。 ”

坂本诚往他们手里一人塞了一块布巾，又扬起自己手里的，往脸上一系，在脑后打了个结： “ 像这样，把脸盖住，就好一点了。 ”

志摩和伊吹也学着他的样子将布巾系在脸上，正好盖住嘴巴和鼻子。布巾缝成三角形状，中间大概是缝进了香叶或药材，盖在嘴上后，虽然眼睛仍是被烧药草的烟熏得难受，却至少可以呼吸了。

“ 居然还有这种东西啊。 ”

伊吹蓝说了一句，坂本诚露在布巾外的双眼耷拉下来，苦笑道： “…… 都是那个人的要求啦 ……”

“ 那个人？ ”

“ 没有没有，没什么。 ” 坂本诚立刻摆摆手， “ 你们二位要看的尸体已经让人提前搬出来了，就停在那头，往这边走吧。 ”

他带着二人往左手边走去。屋内烟气极重，灰蒙蒙地看路都有些麻烦，但也确实将炎热天气里的尸臭减弱了不少。他们走到一处小隔间，坂本停下步子，回身有些犹豫看看两人： “ 这个 ……”

“ 就在里面吗？ ” 伊吹蓝见隔间的拉门开着，只是在门上挂了竹帘子， “ 我们自己进去就好了，谢啦。 ”

他刚想往里走，隔间里一个怒气冲冲的声音就响了起来： “ 混账东西！没一个可靠的！ ”

志摩和伊吹蓝听见，不由得皱皱眉头，坂本却浑身一激灵，仿佛魂儿都被这一声吼飞了，随后愁眉苦脸地垂下头来： “ 啊 …… 简直不想干了 ……”

“ 总，总而言之，里面那个人是个怪人。今天奉行所派人说你们要来，我又赶不走他。 ” 坂本苦着脸，指指竹帘， “ 他，他会做些奇怪的事情，可能还会骂你们几句，但是他也是奉行所的人，我也没有办法 …… 你们不要跟他计较太多，看完了就出来吧。我，我先出去了。 ”

坂本诚磕磕巴巴地解释完，朝他们说了好几次 “ 对不住 ” ，便扭头逃亡似的跑远了。

伊吹蓝莫名其妙地看着他远去的背影： “ 什么啊 ……”

志摩伸手掀起了竹帘： “ 进去看看就知道了，走吧。 ”

竹帘子里面的隔间十分简陋，似乎是临时用木板隔出来的，四角上摆着烧药草的铜盆，光溜溜的地面上铺着两面席子，其中一面上放着一具无头女尸，应该就是北山纯子的尸体。

让志摩和伊吹蓝同时愣了一愣的是另一面席子，确切地说，是席子旁半跪着的一个男人。男人脸上蒙着同他们类似的布巾，只是头上还绑着头带，身上围了一块粗布围裙，手上也缠着绑带一般的东西。这人一只手中执着一把杀鱼用的尖刀，刀尖上全是血，另一只手在尸体的腹部掏了几下，失望地坐到了地上。

“ 啧，混蛋 ……”

伊吹蓝惊得眼珠子都要蹦出来了。这人才抬起头，刚注意到他们似的，骂道： “…… 哪个混账家伙让你们进来的？ ”

“…… 呜哇这么失礼。 ”

伊吹蓝小声地说了句。志摩在后面拉了他一下： “ 我们是来看北山纯子尸体的。 ”

这人坐在地上，嗤了一声： “ 就是你们啊 …… 白痴代官所派来的果然也是白痴。 ”

“ 喂！你怎么说话的！ ”

伊吹蓝一听就来了火，一个箭步冲上去。这人在旁边的布上擦了擦刀刃： “ 你们这种对尸体毫无了解的人，不管来多少个都是白痴。 ”

说完，他又低下头去，将手伸进尸体里，摸索起什么东西来。

伊吹蓝还想再回两句嘴，志摩却伸手拍拍他： “ 我们还有正事要办，先看尸体吧。 ”

伊吹蓝狠狠瞪了那个男人一眼，才不忿地回过头来。

凑近了看去，摊在地上的尸体散发出一股令人难以忽视的恶臭，药草呛鼻的烟味也无法完全掩盖。纯子的尸身早已开始腐烂，从肩膀横跨至下腹的刀伤虽大体可见，但伤口中爬着蛆虫，已经难以辨别刀口的细节了。

尸体隔壁放着几根竹枝子，志摩随手拾起一根，拨开纯子的伤口，两人眉头紧皱着，上下仔细看一会儿，也只能看到个大概。

“ 从伤口的走向来看，大概跟毛利说的差不多，是打刀砍出来的吧 ……”

志摩低声说了一句。不料他们的身后却爆发出一阵嘲弄的大笑声。

两人回头看去，方才的男人眼神紧盯着手里一块紫红的肉块，翻来覆去地检视着，嘴上却冷笑着说： “ 哪个白痴告诉你们那是打刀造成的伤口？你们也蠢得可以，这种蠢话都会信吗？ ”

伊吹蓝再也忍不住了，冲着他骂道： “ 你是不是有什么毛病？ ”

“ 哼。 ” 这人冷哼了一声， “ 你们这种混账家伙，天天带着混账刀子耀武扬威，对刀伤却一窍不通。不就是白痴吗？ ”

“ 你才是白痴吧！ ” 伊吹蓝大步跨到他身前，学着他的口气，说道： “ 你在这里看了这么久混账尸体，还不是什么都没有找到。你才是个白痴！ ”

“ 啊？ ”

这话却仿佛戳到这个人的痛处，他一下子将手里的肉块扔回尸体上，站起来，点着伊吹的鼻子骂道： “ 你知道什么，就在这里对我指指点点？你这个混账白痴！ ”

伊吹也不甘示弱地前进了一步： “ 你还不是对别人的事情指指点点，你这个天下第一大白痴！ ”

伊吹没有退缩，志摩却忍不住向后退了两步，站到靠近窗边空气较好的位置上，而后气定神闲地抄着手臂，高高地挑起了眉毛。

他的目光从伊吹身上转到这个怪人身上，听他骂道： “ 混账浪人！什么都不懂的白痴！ ”

他又把目光转回伊吹身上： “ 你才是什么都不懂的白痴！你这个混账 ……”

伊吹蓝骂了半句，突然噎住了，眨了眨眼。

他确实不知道对方是做什么的。这人看他说不出话了，顿时甩了一个轻蔑的 “ 我赢了 ” 的眼色出来。

伊吹哪里咽得下这口气，马上开口回骂： “ 你这个替混账奉行所干活的蠢货！ ”

“ 啊？那也比你这种带着混账刀子的无业蠢货强！ ”

志摩摸摸鼻子，咳了一声，勉强将扬起的嘴角压了回去。

“ 傻子对上颠子啊。 ”

他在心里暗暗想着，又听见伊吹回骂道： “ 老子才比你这种给混蛋奉行所当走狗的蠢货强！ ”

“ 滚开！混账家伙！ ”

“ 干嘛！不服气来比比啊！ ”

“ 让你滚开一点！ ” 这人暴躁地举起染满血污的双手，往伊吹脸上一扬， “ 我忙得很，没空理你这种白痴！ ”

伊吹蓝敏捷地朝旁边闪去，躲开他的手，随即脸色一变： “ 喂！混账！你想动手吗！ ”

志摩一看大事不妙，马上三步并作两步走上前去，在伊吹拔刀之前一把拽住了他： “…… 冷静一下，冷静一下。 ”

“ 志摩！是他先骂我们的！ ” 伊吹蓝在他手里挣扎了两下， “ 我要揍他一顿！ ”

“…… 只会动手的白痴浪人！ ”

这人火上浇油地又骂了一句。志摩使出更大的力气拽住伊吹，对他说道： “…… 等一下，你冷静一下 …… 我还有问题要问他。 ”

“ 啊？ ” 伊吹蓝听了，才勉强冷静下来，胸口仍然起起伏伏地喘着气，不耐烦地问道： “…… 什么啊？ ”

志摩转向那个怪人。那人也气得不轻，胸前起伏不定地站在原地，志摩朝他问道： “ 你刚才的意思是，这具尸体的伤口不是打刀造成的，是吗？ ”

“ 只有蠢货，才会相信那个伤口是打刀砍的。 ”

这人弯下腰去，拾起地上的小尖刀，又擦了擦。志摩追问道： “ 有什么证据吗？ ”

“ 证据？ ” 这人冷笑了一声，指了指纯子的尸体， “ 证据都摆在那里。只不过现在都已经腐烂了，被虫子吃掉了。反正我说什么，那些迂腐的蠢货也只会说没有证据，根本听不进去。 ”

志摩略略一皱眉： “…… 你在两天前就见过这具尸体吗？ ”

这人沉默了一会，只是低头在围裙上擦着手中的刀，最终才说： “…… 那天在奉行所见到的时候，我就说过了，这个女人不是打刀砍死的。 ”

他举起了手中锋利的小刀： “ 这个。 ”

“…… 那个尸体的伤口，是用跟这个差不多的小刀划出来的。 ”

志摩将尖刀接了过来，看着光滑如镜的刀刃，又问： “ 能具体说一下，为什么是这种刀吗？ ”

“ 还要跟你们解释啊。 ” 这人没好气地哼了两声，还是说道： “ 那具尸体的伤口，外部看上去是平整的，细和深这两点，跟打刀造成的非常像。但是仔细看的话，里面的切口并不是很均匀，有两处明显的起伏。懂了吧？ ”

“ 啊？ ” 伊吹蓝皱了皱鼻子， “ 什么意思？ ”

“ 怎么还没听懂？你们真的是笨蛋吗！ ” 这人大声吼道， “ 就是说，用刀的人是用这类尖锐的小刀，至少分了三次去切，才切出这个伤口来！ ”

“ 喂！你怎么嘴这么坏啊！ ”

原本已经平静下来伊吹蓝立刻又跳了起来， “ 再说这人也太可疑了吧！为什么伤口的事情他能知道得这么清楚啊！ ”

“ 因为我跟蠢货不一样。 ” 这个怪人却蹲下身去，看着刚才他切开的尸体， “ 我一定要找到那样东西，为了这个理由，每天都在这尸体堆里泡着。 ”

他回头瞪着伊吹蓝： “ 你这种白痴怎么可能会懂？ ”

志摩不得不整个人挡在暴跳如雷的伊吹身前，用浑身的力气拦着他，朝这人问道： “ 那你看过加贺平一郎的尸体吗？ ”

“ 那个男人的尸体吗？ ” 这人开始解下手上脏污的绷带，边解边说： “ 跟这个女人的情况一样，是小刀，绝对不会错的。 ”

他看向志摩的双眼。志摩朝他点点头： “ 我明白了。多谢。 ”

说罢，他便推着忿忿不平的伊吹蓝，两人一起出了房门。

“ 真是的 —— 干嘛要拦着我！ ”

志摩一路推着伊吹蓝，好不容易离开了纳物所，两人穿过墓地，又走出了好一段路，伊吹嘴里仍然念叨着： “…… 要不是你拦着，我绝对要打他一顿！ ”

志摩看看伊吹蓝缩着肩膀，嘟着嘴的模样，倒觉得有点好笑： “ 你打他一顿，然后呢？ ”

“ 什么然后 …… 我就是要给他个教训！ ”

“ 给他一个教训，也不会怎么样。我们只要把有用的信息问出来就可以了。 ”

“ 话说回来 ……” 伊吹蓝抱着手说， “ 你觉得真的可信吗？那个白痴说什么，伤口不是打刀砍出来的。 ”

“ 从他的言行来看，这人大概是奉行所的医师吧。 ” 志摩看了他一眼， “ 虽然不知道他在这里的原由，不过但凡他说的话有五成可信，只怕就是我们找错了方向。 ”

“ 找错方向？ ” 伊吹紧皱着眉头，摸摸下巴， “ 凶手用的是尖刀不是打刀 …… 就是说，凶手不是武士？ ”

“ 有这个可能。 ”

志摩也不甚确定地皱皱眉， “ 假使如此，也许就要回到你喜欢的那个情杀的理论上，重新去调查平一郎身边的其他情人了。 ”

他心中还有更多疑虑，只是一时间也无法全部告诉伊吹蓝。听完他的话，伊吹蓝 “ 唔嗯 ——” 了半晌，还是不情不愿地哼哼： “…… 我还是觉得应该揍他一顿。 ”

“ 没有这个必要。再说，你要是在那里耽误那么多时间，我们就来不及赶回茶屋吃饭了。 ”

“ 啊 —— ！ ”

他这么一说，伊吹蓝才终于反应过来，大喊了一声： “ 好险！差点就忘了！ ”

然后他低下头，往自己身上猛嗅了几下，满脸嫌恶地移开了鼻子： “ 啊 …… 臭死了。 ”

志摩也举起一边衣袖，在鼻边扇了扇，又嫌弃地将袖子挪远了。

他们二人从烧着药草的纳物所出来，不仅衣服，连头发上都浸满烟气，再加上无可避免沾染上的尸臭，身上气味自然是难闻至极。

“—— 总不能这样去茶屋吧？ ”

伊吹蓝皱着脸问志摩，志摩无奈地点点头。 “ 先回去洗一洗，换身衣服吧。 ”

两人赶紧回到志摩住的小院。一进门，伊吹蓝一马当先地冲在前面，抄起自己仅有的另一套干净衣裳，转身又冲出了院门，只给随后进来的志摩脸上留下一道残影。

“ 哇啊 —— ！ ”

不一会儿，志摩听见外头伊吹一声欢呼，紧接着便是水花溅起的 “ 扑通 ” 、 “ 扑通 ” 的声音。

“ 小孩子吗。 ”

小溪那头拍打水面的声音不住传来，志摩摇摇头，径自回房取出换洗的衣物，站到水井边拉了一桶清水上来，这才除下身上沾了臭气的衣服，扔到一旁，将束在脑后的发辫解开来。

他打水的这片刻功夫，伊吹蓝已经在溪水里游了两圈，又吸了一大口气，捏着鼻子，试图潜到水底去抓在水草间穿梭不定的游鱼，直到实在憋不住气，才 “ 呼 ——” 地一下从水里钻出来，甩了甩满脸的水珠子， “ 啪 ” 地重新倒回水面，大字型仰面漂着，望向树叶中露出的碧色天空。

“ 好凉快！真舒服啊 ——”

他感叹了一句。其时刚过午后七刻，太阳还未下山，阳光却已经从刺目的白色变作更为温和的深金色，映得水面全是粼粼的金光。伊吹蓝漂了一会儿，觉得两日里来奔波日晒的暑热都被清凉的溪水冲了个干净，转头冲着院子里喊道： “ 喂 —— 你什么时候才过来洗啊 ——”

院子那边却没有回答。伊吹蓝纳闷地 “ 嗯 ” 了一声，翻了个身，再度钻进水里游了起来。

志摩正舀起一瓢水，淋在头发和肩背上，听见伊吹蓝喊他，心里叹了口气。

他不理会伊吹，伊吹又游了几圈，喊了他两次，终于觉得有点不对劲。他玩够了水，索性从小溪里爬上来，在岸边抖了抖水，拿起一旁的干净衣服，随手往身上一披， “ 登登登 ” 地跑回院子里，边跑边喊道： “ 喂，志摩 ——”

他刚推开院门，后半句话一下子咽回了喉咙里。

志摩背对着他站在井边，长发捏在手中，拧着发丝里的水。

他的头发本有些自来卷，湿透了以后倒直了一点。伊吹的脚步声到了院门，他手一松，黑色长发一绺绺地落下来，搭在他毫无遮挡的脊背上。

没拧干的水自湿发顺着光裸的脊背流了下去。伊吹蓝双眼一眨也不眨，直勾勾地锁在他的背上。

志摩扭过头，看见伊吹的神情，顺手抄起旁边的衣服，披在肩上。 “ 玩够了？ ”

衣服将他的脊背严严实实地挡住了，然而伊吹蓝的眼神依旧落在那里，满腹疑虑地问道： “…… 那个 …… 你背上的伤疤是怎么回事 ……”

“ 没什么。 ”

志摩轻描淡写地回了一句， “ 洗完了就赶紧吧，我们还要 ……”

“ 才不是没什么呢！ ”

伊吹却强行打断了他的话， “ 我都看到了。那道疤至少有这么长吧？ ”

他伸着手比划了一下，又说： “ 从肩膀一路砍到腰上，这种伤可是会死人的哦？你在哪里被人伤成这样 …… 喂！志摩！ ”

眼看着志摩扭头往廊檐上走，伊吹蓝伸手一把拽住了他： “ 喂 —— 你先说清楚 ——”

“ 没什么好说的。 ”

志摩被他拽了一下，只得回过头来，神色间却是淡淡的， “ 很久以前的事了。再说我可是好端端地活着。还有你， ” 他伸出手指点了点伊吹蓝， “ 少打听别人的事情。 ”

说着，他也不管仍然拉着脸的伊吹，转头往里走去，还不忘了催促道： “ 赶紧把头发弄干，我们该去茶屋了。 ”

他啪地合上了寝室的门，伊吹蓝一屁股在廊檐边上坐下来，不甘心地托住了下巴。

往茶屋去的一路上，伊吹蓝反常地一言不发，时不时用眼神打量一下志摩，又自己低下头去冥思苦想着什么。志摩偶尔和他眼神碰上，便又若无其事地移开。

他越是这样，伊吹就越是好奇，直到走进茶屋一层的隔间时，还在想着伤疤的事。

隔间里已经坐着阿清、阿穗、小唯和另外几个在茶屋里工作的人，在榻榻米上围了一圈，一边吃一边小声谈笑，连阵马捕吏也已经到了，端着酒杯正喝得起劲。

大家回头看到他们进来，连忙笑着让开位置来，一连声地喊他们坐下。伊吹蓝这才留意到，女孩子中间还坐着一个他尚未见过的少女，年纪看起来比阿清略小，又比阿穗小唯略大一些，鹅蛋脸上一双明眸，穿着嫩黄色的衣服，看上去十分清秀娴雅，冲着志摩招呼道： “ 志摩君来了。 ”

说毕又转向他，微笑着说： “ 初次见面，我是桔梗纱织。 ”

伊吹蓝也连忙点头和她打过招呼，坐下来以后，捅了捅身边的志摩： “ 桔梗 …… 纱织？ ”

志摩低声回道： “…… 是桔梗大人的养女，桔梗家的未来老板娘。 ”

“ 哦 ……” 伊吹点点头，环视一圈，又问道： “ 老板娘呢？怎么今天不在这里？ ”

纱织坐在对面听见，解释道： “ 这个时间，母亲大人应该回去陪伴她的妹妹，她们姊妹二人在家里吃饭呢。 ”

伊吹又点了点头。

茶屋里聚餐的时候向来没有地位高低之分，大家按喜好坐在一起，一人面前放一个食盒，一面随意谈天一面吃东西。要按照平时的伊吹蓝，早已开开心心地加入进去，跟大家伙儿聊得热火朝天了。

但这时他有心事，面前摆着一整盘切得蝉翼一般的活鱼刺身，他拿筷子挟了，吃几口，看志摩一眼，眉头紧皱，一声不响地思考着。

志摩坐在阵马隔壁，伊吹蓝的眼神频频扫过来，他也就当没察觉。跟阵马喝了两杯酒后，反倒是阵马的话匣子先打开了，问了他们案件情况如何，志摩简略地说了几句，又向阵马打听奉行所和毛利那头的消息。

“ 他那边可算是焦头烂额了。 ” 阵马呷了口酒，摇摇头， “ 加贺家给他施压，要他找出小林，铃木家也不肯放过他，要奉行所早日破案。他夹在这两家中间，筑州又是这样形势 …… 他也不容易啊。 ”

“…… 这么长时间，你也不容易啊。 ”

同一时间，伊吹蓝的感叹声突然从身侧传来。

志摩和阵马都莫名其妙地看了过去，伊吹也不知是得出了什么结论，脸上露出个了然于胸的笑容，看着志摩，还伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“ 这家伙说什么呢？ ”

阵马摸不着头脑地问道，志摩神情复杂的冲他摆摆手： “ 没有什么。说起来，上次你提到家里公子定了亲事，筹办得可还顺利吗？ ”

一提起这件事，阵马便满面喜色，而后又转成了愁容。

“ 这事都是内人在操持。我最近太忙了，还没少挨内人的骂，说我连儿子的亲事都不顾了。 ”

说着，阵马一仰头，干了一杯酒，叹道： “…… 最近这两年，筑州的浪人越来越多，从各地来的都有，无业浪人多了，容易滋事，不好管理啊 ……”

他看向伊吹蓝，半开玩笑地说道： “ 你怎么样？没有在城里惹事吧？ ”

志摩突然想起伊吹那日跟他说，在码头把雇人的老板打了一顿的事，差点笑出来，又轻咳了一声，硬是憋了回去。

“ 怎么会怎么会 ——”

伊吹蓝放下了心事，也喜滋滋地加入了他们的对话，打趣了一会儿以后，阵马却又长叹一声： “…… 有些人啊，见到带刀的浪人，就会跑来找奉行所的捕快，我也不能一概不理，真是难办啊 ……”

“ 那不是 …… 那些人太想当然，才会产生的偏见吗？ ”

伊吹在旁边突然说了一句。阵马有些讶异地看着他： “ 怎么说？ ”

“ 因为，浪人也不是就等于坏人吧。 ”

伊吹摸摸头， “ 我老家那边，就曾经发生过一件事情。我们那里有个画师，意外买到了一本珍贵的绘本，想要炫耀一下，就摆在店里最显眼的地方 —— 但是，连续几天都有一个浪人在他店里，死死盯着绘本看。那个画师就特别害怕，觉得浪人一定是想要抢他的绘本，每天都过得提心吊胆的。 ”

“ 哦 ——” 阵马手中握着酒杯，示意伊吹继续说下去。

“…… 那个画师还跑到我们家里，跟我家老头子说了这件事情。后来也没有办法，老头子就去了画店一趟，当面拦下那个浪人。 ”

“ 结果那个浪人拿出钱，说觉得店里有张画很像他自己童年的样子，想要把画买回去。 ”

伊吹蓝也喝了口酒： “ 就是这样一件事情。画师以为浪人盯上了他珍贵的绘本，但对浪人来说珍贵的其实是并不值钱的画。要不是画师先入为主的偏见，觉得浪人都不是好人，也不会产生这种误会 ……”

“—— 你再说一遍？ ”

阵马还没有来得及接话，志摩突然睁大了双眼，转头看向伊吹蓝。

伊吹蓝看着他，疑惑地皱皱眉： “ 画师先入为主的偏见 ……”

“ 不是这句。 ” 志摩一把打断了他， “ 你说，画师以为浪人盯上了他的绘本 ——”

“—— 但其实对浪人来说珍贵的却是并不值钱的画像 ……”

“ 就是这个！ ”

志摩啪地搁下了筷子。

伊吹蓝和阵马都被他的举动吓了一跳： “…… 诶？什么是这个？ ”

志摩用力吸了几口气，手掩在嘴上想了好一会儿，对伊吹蓝说：

“ 方向。方向错了。 ”


End file.
